My Life is Falling In Reverse
by Trampess
Summary: FIR story! With Ronnie Radke and the rest of the FIR gang!  "Is he on drugs", I asked  "Uhh, no..he's just shy around people" She replied  There was something off about him and I was going to find out what
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I apologize in advance for lack of apostrophes and stuff. Anyways, I don't own anything except for my name and made up characters. Enjoy! :)

* * *

><p>I dropped my bags on the floor and let out a sigh. It was good to have a fresh start. After everything fell apart back home, I just needed a change. Change, in scenery, in people, in myself. I was not running away, I was moving forward. Or at least that was what I was trying to convince myself of. Deeply lost in thought, I didn't hear Stina asking me something.<p>

"What?, I asked her confused.

"I said, are you hungry? I know it was a long drive, do you want something to eat?" Stina replied.

"Oh haha, yeah I guess I could go for some food. Sorry, I think I'm still a little dazed from the drive," I quickly said.

"Its okay, I understand. Let's go out for dinner." She said with a smile.

"Okay, sounds great."

Stina and I had been friends for years. We met in high school and immediately bonded over similar taste in music. She is the best friend I've ever had and now currently my roommate. She was about 5'2 with black hair that barely touched her shoulders. A few tattoos on her right arm and two stud piercings on her left side if her lips, completed my best friend.

We sat in silence while driving in her car listening to whatever mindless music played on the 's times like these I was grateful to have her in my life. I knew when I was ready to talk she'd be there and for now, she was being the best friend I needed by not asking questions until I was ready.

I was taking in everything around me in awe. Hollywood was so different compared to the dry desert of Phoenix. But then again, anywhere with water is amazzing to me. Oh, and everything was just so green! It was so beautiful. I'm starting to feel better about my decision for 'change'. Suddenly the car came to a stop and we were at a place called Lorenzo's. Must be some Italian place. Stina always knew what food would cheer me up and this definitely seemed like it would.

"I figured some good, cheesy, greasy pizza would pull you out of your daze" she said as we walked toward the entrance.

"Oh yes, that sounds fantastic right now!" My stomach was now aching for food.

We took a table by the window and a cute waiter walked up and asked for our drink order. (Cute boys and great food, this may be my new favorite place.)

"Dr. Pepper, please" I said.

He turned to Stina " And for you?"

"I'll have a Coke, please."

"Okay, I'll bring those right out for you."

Not gonna lie, I stared a little as he walked away. Maybe I'll try to get a number before we leave, hmm... _No! Devanie, this is not what we need right now. We need to focus on you, not boys. They just get in the way. Remember the promise you made to yourself! Be strong_! Ugh, only been here an hour and I was already forgetting my 'new' morals. Whatever. I sighed again while looking through the menu.

"Are you okay, Dev?" Stina asked, eyes full of concern.

"Yeah, just tired I guess. I don't know. Anyways, what kind of pizza do you want?" I was desperately trying to change the subject.

"Lets do the meat lovers, sound good?''

"Yupp, sounds wonderful." Just then the cute waiter boy came back with our drinks.

"Here you guys go. Now are you ready to order?" He smiled.

Stina gave him our order, "We'll take a large meat lovers pizza, please"

"No problem." He said as he wrote it down then turned to walk away.

Stina and I chatted about nonsense things like weather comparison and how our families were doing. It was the end of January. Winter, the only time Phoenix was bearable to live in. I had considered waiting til May when it was starting to heat up to move. I decided against it because I didn't want to find a reason to stay in that town, so here I am.

"So how was the move?" Stina said.

"Ha, well it was pretty good. Easy, actually. I didn't bring much with me." I replied.

"Haha, yeah that's why you needed a Uhaul?" She laughed.

"Hey! It was a small one! The kind that hooks up to my car! Not that bad!" I defended.

"Alright, alright not that bad but still, I'm just saying." She put her hands up in defense.

I was about to respond but the pizza came and my hunger took over. I totally forget everything else. We shoved our faces with food. One thing I loved about Stina was that we weren't afraid to be ourselves around each other and sometimes that meant pigging out. We knew we wouldn't be able to finish this but taking home the left overs was completely okay with us. After we finished and paid, we headed back to Stina's place.

I plopped on her couch and pretended to die.

"Ahh I'm so tired" I whined.

"Well you can sleep in the bed with me if you want" Stina replied.

"Its okay, I can take the pull out couch, I don't mind." And I really didn't, hell the floor seemed appealing at this point.

"Okie dokie well here are the sheets and pillows to make the bed," She spoke while handing me the stuff.

I made the bed and got ready for bed, told Stina goodnight and climbed into bed. It had been such a long day and I was just happy to be getting some much needed sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO:

I awoke to the smell of pancakes. I had to remember where I was because I wasn't use to the smell of food so close to me in the mornings. Then again, I wasn't much of a morning person to begin with.

"Morning sunshine!" Stina cheered.

"Uuuuuugh I hate mornings", I said groggily.

"Ha, some things never change. But you like pancakes so it all works out, now get your lazy butt up!" She teased.

"Alright, alright, getting up now...mean..." I joked back and made a face.

Oh, how I love pancakes. They seemed especially delicious because they came with this beautiful place. I know Hollywood is ,more city than anything else but honestly I didn't care, I thought it was wonderful.

After I finished breakfast I headed toward the shower. The hot water seemed to wash away my stress because when I stepped out I felt better than ever. I was getting dressed when the steam on the mirror started to clear. I took the chance to take a glace in it. Lately, I'd been feeling so crappy that I hardly looked in the mirror for fear of seeing how lost I really was. But this time, what I saw was different, I saw a hint of happiness in my hazel eyes. That alone, was enough to make me feel like today was the start of my new life and my new beginning. I looked in the mirror again, taking in the features that made up _me. _

I had black curly hair down by back with blue streaks in it. I stood tall...(okay not really) at 5'5 and had snakebite piercings looping through my full lips. Like Stina, I had a thing for tattoos. The first two I ever got were blue stars, one on each hip. Now those same stars were apart of my star belt around me entire waist. 6 big blue stars in total. Two on my hips, two on my sides and two on my lower back and in between those blue ones were smaller black and purple stars that completed my tattoo. The next tattoo was down the side of my rib cage, it said _Music _written with music notes. My third and final tattoo was a heart with an ex on my left wrist, it was my AntiLove symbol, to always remind me why I don't do _love_.

*Knock, knock, knock*

"Everything okay in there?" I heard Stina say.

"Yeah," I said while opening the door. "Just looking at myself in the mirror."

"Ha, like I said earlier, some things just don't change," She laughed at me.

"Ha, shut up! Like you don't do it too!" I laughed back.

"So not the point!" She retorted.

"Ha, okay. Anyways what are we doing today?" I asked.

She said "Remember that guy I told you I've been dating for like a year now? Well, I figured it was time for you to meet him and give him your special 'Devanie Interrogation'. So we're gonna go see him, if that's alright with you?"

"Ha, hey I do it out of love and of course it's fine. I've got a years worth of grilling to give him so the sooner the better." I couldn't believe I never came to visit since Stina had lived out here. I'd feel like a horrible friend if I wasn't here now.

It didn't take long to get to her boyfriends apartment. I was having a 'Clueless' moment thinking about how everywhere in L.A takes 20 minutes when we pulled up. Stina had told me tons about him when we use to Skype while I was in Phoenix. I knew he was in a band and lived with them. I think his name was...Derek...? Yeah, that's it, I'm sure. He plays guitar. Ha, and I thought I was the one that had a thing for musicians.

We got up to the apartment and just walked on in. I guess no one knocks in L.A? There were five guys sitting on the couch and floor staring intently at the TV. I glanced over and noticed that they were playing a game. Black Ops. *Sigh* Boys and their Call Of Duty games, I'll never understand.

A boy around 6 foot with black shaggy hair, part of it covering his face, walked up to us. He gave Stina a hug. So this must be Derek, the lover boy. He turned to me and said hi with a smile. I shook his hand and smiled back. Stina went over and stood in front of the TV until they paused it.

"Guys this is my bestie Devanie. Remember I said she would be moving here and living with me until she gets her own place, well here she is! So everyone get up and say hi. Oh! And be nice, she bites."

"Ha ha ha, thanks Stina" I said while giving her a friendly shove. "I wont bite, unless of course, you bite first" I said with a seductive smile.

"Oh, yeah she'll fit right in. Hey, I'm Mika, I play bass and live here," The Asian looking guy with snakebites and awesome hair said to me.

"He also listens to Go Radio every freakin night before he falls asleep. Hi, I'm Ryan and I'm the cool drummer guy," The tall skinny guy with shorter hair than the others and no visible tattoos.

"Hey there, I'm Jacky and I shred the guitar," The guy with a cute British accent and long shaggy hair, that was partly spiked in the back, said.

"Uh, hi. I'm Ronnie and you know, I sing...yeah", The tallest guy with more long shaggy hair and more tattoos than the rest combined, said. He seemed really...weird. He just shook my hand and sat back down quickly.

"Hey everyone, like Stina said I'm Devanie and I do absolutely nothing, for now." They all laughed. Awesome, they think I'm funny! I don't know what it was about these boys but I was starting to instantly become comfortable around them.

We laughed and we joked around until the guys got hungry. Then, it was suggested we go for food and they show me a night in Hollywood. Ha, this could only end badly, right?


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE:

The night was in full swing by the time we got to the bar. People were everywhere and the place was packed! I'd been to bars and clubs back home but it was nothing compared to this. We went up to the bar and took some seats. Well, more like we took up an entire row of seats because there were so many of us. Derek agreed to be the DD tonight so Stina and I could have our fun. He obviously had no idea what he was getting himself into...

2 hours, 7 shots and 3 mixed drinks later...

"Whooooooo haha this was a GREAT idea!" I shouted to Stina.

"I know right! I'm so glad to have my drunky pants buddy back!" She shouted back

"This is definitely the best way to welcome me to my new home! We gotta do this once a weeeeeeeeek!" I screamed over the music to Stina

"For suuuuuuuuuuuure hahaha" She giggled back.

We were dancing the night away, not having a care in the world. This was exactly what I needed! We stumbled to the bathroom to reapply our makeup then headed back to the dance floor. It wasn't long before the guys came up and said it was time to go. Ha, I guess Derek decided we were too much. We laughed drunkenly to the car. It was at this time, (even through my drunken blur) that I noticed Ronnie wasn't with us.

"Hey guuuuuuys, I think we're missing someone"

"Who? Ronnie? We took him home a while ago. You girls probably didn't notice in between your drinking and dancing." Ryan laughed.

Hmm, that was strange. I wonder why he left? Oh well, I'm too drunk to contemplate this now. I hadn't had a drink in sooooo long. I need to rebuild my tolerance or maybe I just drank a lot? Huh? Ahh okay too much thinking, hurting my head. I just need to get home and in me bed. Sleeeeeeeeep!

Apparently I really wanted sleep because I did just that in the car. Next thing I know, I'm being carried into the apartment and set on the couch.

"Thanks Mika. I'm not usually like this, I promise"

"Ha, its okay. We like you like this, you know, drunky pants? Haha, later guys, goodnight" He said while heading out the door to the car.

I saw Derek carry Stina to her room and then I passed out.

Then next morning was brutal. Stina and I were both hungover as shit. Thank god I wasn't nauseous though. Just had a pounding headache and the light burned, cool.

"Stina, please just kill me now. I gotta get use to drinking again if we are gonna make a habit outta this." I complained to her.

"Ha, I know how you feel girl. I don't usually drink that much but damn last night was crazy. Maybe next time we shouldn't go overboard, haha."

"Yeahh, I like the sound of that. Ugh, for now I think I'm going to shower and try not to die" I said while heading to the bathroom.

"Haha sounds good to me, I'm gonna make some food"

The hot water felt so good. It was making me feel a whole lot better. I sat down and let it wash away part of my hangover. _I think Im done drinking for a while...or a week. Ha, yeah if that._ I got out the shower and put some comfy clothes on. This day was going to be a Lets-Get-Over-A-Hangover-Movie-Day. Nothing cures a hangover like hot cocoa and watching the happy people die.

* * *

><p>AN I know this is really short and Im sorry for that. Also, it kinda sucks because its only a filler chapter but I promise the next will get better. So for now just review and let me know what ya think :)


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR:

Today, we are all going to play mini golf. I haven't played this damn game in years so we will see how this goes. We are currently on our way to the FIR Cave, that's basically what I keep calling it. We've spent a lot of time there the past few days but I don't mind because the guys are awesome. I like the brotherly feel of them.

"These stairs suck. I think they really need to fix that elevator because I'm getting tired of this shit."

"Yeah I know but at least it's good exercise, you know?"

"Ha, okay Stina, not all of us like to be athletic and go for runs with our little Chihuahua, haha" I teased.

"Hey! I love my little Terror! And you don't seem to mind him when he snuggles with you at night" She teased back

"Okay okay, I do love the little scamp. Oh thank god, we are finally at the door!"

"Ha, its not that bad, you big baby!" She said as we walked through the door."

"What's not that bad?" Derek asked

"Walking up the stairs. Dev thinks its like torture, shes so over dramatic"

He looked at me and just stared then said "Really? Wow..."

"Ha ha shut up guys. Mean! Anyways, whose winning?" I plopped on the couch and grabbed the controller Derek put down.

"Me" I heard a soft voice say. I looked over and it was Ronnie. Everyone was getting use to me but he still was kinda distant. Stina assured me that was just his personalty but I was convinced he just didn't like me. Although, I would never tell him that of course.

"Ronnie likes to think he always wins" Mika stated.

The score had come up at that moment and to no ones' surprise, Ronnie had won.

"Well Mika, you can't really argue with the results, huh?" I said back with a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Was the best he could come up with.

"We'll see if I can kick some ass at this game. I've been practicing" I said proudly. The guys just looked at me and said "bring it".

We played a pretty intense game. I swear I almost had them but of course Ronnie still won. He didn't say anything or gloat, he just smiled smugly and tossed the controller to Derek. I'd come a long way in the past few days since the first time I'd played this game. It wasn't a pretty sight, I was screaming and covering my eyes every time someone got shot. Needless to say I lost pretty pathetically that game.

The guys and I were about to start another round when Jen walked in. She is Ryan's girlfriend and a total sweetheart. She was tall, thin and had shoulder length jet black hair.

"Hey guys," she said while walking over to Ryan and giving him a kiss.

"Awwwwwwwww" we all teased at them. She blushed while Ryan glared. It was fun to give them shit and we did the same to Stina and Derek so it was fair. It made me kinda glad not to have a boyfriend. Ha, boyfriend? As if these guys wouldn't scare off any guy I wanted to date. Derek already called me sis because I was the closest thing Stina had to a sister.

"So are we ready to go or do you guys wanna spend all day playing video games" Jen asked with a grin.

The guys all looked at each other and said in unison "Video games".

"Ha, alright let's get our asses up and go make a fool outta ourselves playing mini golf!" They looked at me like I was insane but got up anyways and we headed to the car.

"Uh, I'm not sure you're doing that right" Ronnie said to me.

"Hush it! I got this" I swung and missed. He looked at me with this I told you so look on his cute face. I was just happy he was saying more than two words to me._ Wait, cute? Never mind_.

"I can do this, let me just try again" I putted and the ball actually moved! Better yet, it rolled in the hole. "Ha, see I told you I could do it" I smiled and walked off.

I was actually starting to get the hang of it by the time the game ended, go figure. When we tallied everything up, I didn't do as bad as I had thought, yay me! Jacky won though, I'm not sure anyone saw that coming. I want to say it was something to do with him being British but I'm not sure it makes sense, oh well, too bad we didn't have a black guy in our group, haha.

"So I was thinking we could hit the mall. I feel like sending the money I don't have" I told the group.

"Yeah but I think we need to stop at the apartment first" Stina said and exchanged a look with Derek that I didn't quite understand.

"Yeah okay that's fine." I wonder what that look was for?

When we pulled up to the apartment Ronnie and the rest of the boys got out of the car. I was wondering what was going on but decided not to ask. They came back but without Ronnie.

"He's not coming?" I asked.

"Nah, hes not feeling well" Derek responded.

Hmm, that is really weird? I found myself once again wondering about him as we made our way to the mall. Something doesn't seem right but then again I've only been here a week.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE:

"How does this shirt look on me, be honest," I asked Stina.

"I like it and it makes your boobs look great," She replied.

"Ha, you know you're best friends when you can check out each others boobs without it being weird."

I'd been here almost three weeks and Stina and I were doing our weekly shopping day out. It was nice to just have some girl time in between all the 'guy time' we had been having lately.

"Okay so in all seriousness, do you think I should get it?"

"You better! Its too good for you not to."

"Thanks Stina. Well okay, then I think I'm ready, how about you?"

"Yupp, good to go!"

We met up with Jen for afternoon coffee. Coffee was my one addiction. I NEEDED it to function. Trust me, you didn't want to see me without it.

"So, the guys wanna have a party tonight and asked if we could pick up the alcohol before we headed back there." Jen stated.

"Really? A party? Is that a good idea considering..." Stina stopped the sentence there.

"That was my concern too but they said they've talked it over and were given the green light plus Mitch just got back in town," Jen replied.

I was confused as to what they weren't telling me but before I could ask about it Stina turned to me and said "Oh! Dev, you haven't met Mitch yet. He's the last bat apart of the FIR Cave, haha."

"Ah, yes I've heard about him. Mika was saying how he missed him the other day and their drunken escapades. Where was he?"

"He's been in Vegas visiting family but he came back today so he'll probably be there when we get there." Stina said.

"Okay well let's take these drinks to go and get ourselves some liquor!" I said excitedly.

"What do you guys want?" Jen asked.

"The boys didn't say what kind they wanted?" Stina questioned back.

"Nope, so I guess we're free to choose our own," Jen said while looking at the alcohol.

"Hell yes! Okay let's get the good shit. Tequila, Hypnotic, Puckers and Skyy Vodka. Umm, a case of beer for Beer Pong and some Pirate Bay rum." I named off the list. The girls just looked at me.

"Wow Dev, you thought this through huh?" Jen laughed.

"Oh yeah, if I get to choose then you better believe its gonna be the stuff that I like!" I laughed back.

We headed to the register with arms full of alcohol, red cups and ping pong balls. The lady stared at us probably wondering why three girls needed this much alcohol. We paid then went to the car.

Derek and Ryan came down to help with all the damn alcohol we had. I opened the trunk of my car and knew they were impressed when the expression on their faces changed to 'Holy crap that's a lot!'

"Damn Dev you really went all out huh?" Ryan said a bit shocked.

"What? Its not _that _much plus at least its the good stuff." I said feeling accomplished.

"Dude, we got enough alcohol to last us through the month," Derek teased.

"Haha now that's funny, you know as well as I do that ALL of this shit will be gone by tonight!" I was laughing now.

We got up the never ending stairs and started setting up everything when a guy with black, shoulder length, straight hair and a beenie on his head, came towards me. This one also had tattoos (shocker), a nose piecing and the middle of his lip pierced.

"Hey" He said with a smile. "I'm Mitch" He held out his hand.

"Devanie" I smiled back and shook his hand.

Mika and Jacky were setting up the beer pong while I poured myself a shot. Ah, I love the way tequila burns when it goes down. I made myself a tequila sunrise and sat on the couch.

"Hey Dev, you want in on BP?" Mika asked me.

"Nah, I gotta drive home tonight, I didn't even put much tequila in this" I said while pointing to my drink.

"Laaaaaaaaame, come on get up and join us and you can stay here tonight."

"Ha, and where do you suppose I sleep at?"

"The couch duhh," Those shots were really him loosening up.

"What about Mitch?" There was only one couch and a love seat and I was not going to attempt to sleep on that.

"He'll probably pass out in the bathroom again like last time."

"Or you can take Mika's bed because it doesn't matter where I crash, he'll come try to cuddle with me," Mitch said while patting Mika on the back.

They started bickering and I turned back to the TV. Oh boys. I was sipping on my drink when I noticed who was sitting next to me. Ronnie. I looked at him and he looked at me and smiled. My heart stopped. Ah and I cant even blame it on the alcohol. Crap. I looked away and drank some more to calm my nerves. _Why is this happening?_

"Wanna play with me?" He asked.

"What?" I squeaked. Did I hear that right?

He laughed "Ha, I said 'Do you wanna play with me'. He was holding up the controller.

"Oh yeah, haha, umm sure" I laughed nervously.

I was kicking his ass! I couldn't believe it! This was like a historic day for me. The game ended and the score came up saying I had won. I literally jumped for joy.

"Ha! In your face! I'm getting a picture of this!" I got up and took a picture of my score feeling proud. I had beat the champ.

He was laughing again and it was sounding cute. _Stop those thoughts._

"Ha, yeah you got me good."

"Thanks" I was getting shy and was now all out of my drink. 'So uhh, why aren't you getting drunk like everyone else?"

"I could ask you the same thing" His smile was amazzing.

"Good point, but I have an answer. Its because I have to drive and I cant do that drunk."

"Okay fair enough. You don't wanna just stay here? There's plenty of room...sorta."

"I...umm, don't really feel comfortable staying here." I saw his face fall immediately. "But its not just here, its anywhere, it took me a while to be comfortable at Stina's plus there are so many people here and I wouldn't want to put poor Mitch on the floor so...yeah. I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you." Oh no, I was rambling now.

But the boy had patience because he just smiled, laughed and said "Its okay, I understand. But umm, if you don't mind, can I ask you something?"

"Okaaay? Sure?" I was confused now, what could he want to ask me?

"Do you know who I am?"

"Ha, yes. You are Ronnie. Do you know who I am?" Really? Haha what was that about?

"Uh, yeah I do. Just wondering" He started to get up.

"Everything okay?" No, don't leave.

"Yeah, I just..gotta.." And he walked away.

I decided this was the best time to leave. I got up and said my goodbyes and basically ran out of there. I was so embarrassed even though I'm pretty sure no one saw or heard anything that happened. My mind was racing the entire way home. _Why did he just get up and leave? We were doing so well. Why do I even care? And why is this bothering me so much? _Thankfully the drive went by super fast so I was able to stop my thoughts and climb into bed. But still...


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX:

I awoke to my phone ringing. "Ugh, hello?" I said groggily.

"Hey get up and come over, we're eating breakfast. See you soon, oh and hurry!" Why was Stina so happy this early? I looked at my phone to check the time. Oh its noon, that's why. I got up and quickly showered, dressed and was out the door trying to get there before there wasn't any food left in the FIR Cave.

_These stairs were gonna be the death of me someday..._

I walked on in. I love how the door was always left unlocked. Stina shoved a plate of food at me as soon as I stepped in.

"Here, take this. I have been trying to keep the guys from scavenging off of your plate. Hurry. Eat it before they do."

"Ha, thanks Stina. I appreciate it." I wanted to scarf it down but knew I couldn't because of everyone there so I settled for actually chewing and swallowing my food in pieces instead of whole.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" It was a general question.

"We're hitting the Hollywood strip because I want to get a jacket before I freeze to death" Jen joked.

"Ha, its about time! You know, only three months too late" Stina laughed while Jen glared.

In the three weeks I'd been here, I hadn't actually been down to see the stars at the Hollywood Walk Of Fame. But now, here we are strolling along .. 21 years was too long to wait to see this. Once again, California had me in awe. I was taking a whole bunch of pictures with my Nikon S8100 camera. I use to love this thing and it was so good to have it back in my hands. Mom had sent to me after she found in one of the boxes I had left behind. _I must have packed it in the wrong box._

I was looking through the random pictures I had taken when I noticed one that looked off. I zoomed in on the face, it was Ronnie but he looked...uncomfortable? Or maybe frightened? I couldn't quite tell from this. I sped up to match his speed as we were walking down the strip. I glanced over and sure enough he had this queasy, nervous look on his face. He was fidgeting while he walked. I didn't even know that was possible.

"Hey dude, are you okay?" He jumped a little at my unexpected question.

"Yeah, I, umm, fine." That wasn't even a complete sentence!

"Are you sure? You're looking kinda pale?"

"Yes, I'm okay" His breathing was starting to become jagged. This was not good and he was not okay.

I just looked at him full of concern and decided I needed to tell someone.

"Hey Derek" I walked up to him.

"Yeah Dev?" He was looking at me through a pair of sunglasses he was trying on.

"I think there's something wrong with Ronnie. Could you may..." Before I could even finish my sentence he was taking off in the other direction towards Ronnie.

"Hey man, are you alright. You don't look so good" Derek said to Ronnie. I had never seen him look so alarmed.

"Yeah, I'm good. I need to do this" What was that suppose to mean?

"No, you don't. You've come a long way and you did good today but if you're feeling uncomfortable then you can go home. No need to torture yourself." What the hell was going on with him?

Derek and Ronnie just stood there in silence. The rest of the gang finally noticed because they came to encircle us. No one said a thing for about two minutes but it felt like a lifetime.

"Okay, let's go" Ronnie finally agreed.

Jacky and Mika took him home while the rest of us kept shopping. Jen finally got her jacket at the very last store we went in to. Then we went out to grab some dinner. After dinner, I headed back to Stina's and she had a double date night with Ryan and Jen. *_Sigh* makes me miss having someone_.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN:

_He hardly speaks to me or anybody new for that matter. He's never been to the mall with us, EVER. Doesn't drink but let's everyone party there. Seems to be timid when in big crowds or open spaces. Fidgets and can never stay still for a long time. His hands shake on occasion. Almost had an anxiety attack when we were shopping. What does this possibly mean? Oh crap..._

"Dev! Devie! Devanie!" Stina was waving her hand in front of my face. "Are you there? Earth to Devanie!"

"What? Sorry Stina. I'm just thinking about some things."

"You okay? Wanna talk about it?" She looked concerned and I felt bad I was worrying her.

"Yeah I'm okay." I looked at her and saw the worry plastered on my face but I knew she wouldn't push it unless I gave the okay. It was time I let her in. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, shoot."

"What's the deal with Ronnie? Is he on drugs?" She had a shocked look on her face.

"Uhh, no..he's just shy around people," She quickly stated.

I knew she felt uncomfortable discussing this topic so I let it go with an "okay."

Hours later, we're at the FIR cave drinking. I was in the middle of an intense game of Beer Pong, Mika and I versus Jacky and Derek. I was making Mika drink most of the cups since I needed to drive home. He didn't seem to mind though. We each had two cups left and it was my turn to throw the ball. I toss it, it hits the table then bounces into a cup. Because it had hit the table first then went in the cup, it meant both cups had to be drunk, which meant we had won! I turned to high five Mika and he picked me up in a bear hug.

"Ah, Mika. Cant. Breathe." He was strong and currently constricting my airways.

"Ha, sorry girl," He put me down and let go.

"Its cool bro," I said then went to go find the bathroom.

I was headed to the bathroom when I heard someone playing the guitar. It was coming from Ronnie's room. I peaked my head in, he was sitting on his bed strumming away and singing words I couldn't quite make out. I was trying to get closer when "SQUEAK!" _Damn it terror, leaving your chew toys around._ Ronnie looked up and saw me standing there. _Dear god, please just kill me now. _"I, umm, yeah, gotta go" I stammered and was turning around to book it when he said "Its okay, you can stay. I wouldn't mind some company." He was smiling and I was melting.

I walked over to the bed and sat down. "So, why are you hiding out in here?" I asked trying to make things less awkward.

"Didn't feel like partying tonight, ya know what I mean?" The way he looked at me made my heart skip a beat.

"Yeah, I understand. So, what were you playing before I interrupted you?"

"Ha, you mean before you got caught creeping on me," He said playfully.

"I was not creeping...I was observing...from a distance.."

"Yeah, creeping." He was smirking in a way I'd never seen before.

"Oh hush, not the point!"

"Ha, okay. Anyways, I was just playing part of a new song. I was testing it out. What do you think?" He was asking my opinion!

"Me? Well, I liked it but I couldn't really hear much. Maybe you could play it again for me so I could get a good feel on it?" It was my turn to be playful.

"Okay, I think that's reasonable," he started strumming again but this time he when he sang softly I could make out the words.

_"I was lost now I'm found, _

_I'm sustained by the sound, _

_Of the angels singing to sleep, _

_While my feet are leaving the ground, _

_Am I dead? Or Am I dreaming instead, _

_A cornucopia of opiates are flooding me head, _

_I'm insane I am smart, _

_All it takes is a spark, _

_To ignite my bad intentions, _

_And do what I do best to your heart, _

_Don't be fooled I was raised by the wolves, _

_Now the moon hangs in full, _

_So you know I wont play by the rules"_

He stopped there and I was speechless.

"So what do you think?"

"Umm, wow. That was, wow, great, amazzing even, just wonderful, yeah I'm gonna stop talking now..." Stupid nervous rambling.

"Haha well thanks, I appreciate it." He was staring at me and I was getting more and more nervous but thankfully he started talking so I didn't have to.

"You know nothing about me, do you?" His look had changed to pure wonder.

"What do you mean?" I was genuinely confused.

"Like, you don't know who I am or what I've been through. I was in a band before this one." He was struggling to explain without overwhelming me.

"Yeah I know. Escape The Fate, right?" What was he trying to prove.

"Oh, so you do know who I am?"

"Yes, we've been through this! You are Ronnie, I am Devanie. What are you trying to get at because I'm just confused," he was going to drive me insane if he didn't get the point soon.

"Nothing, you're just different." I gave him a weird look. "Okay let me just lay it all out for you. I'm Ronnie Radke, former lead singer of Escape The Fate. I use to be addictive to drugs and had several run ins with the law because of it, that's mostly the reason i was kicked out of Escape The Fate. I was sent to prison for 2 and a half years and just got out in December. My nerves are screwed up because of all the drugs I use to do, that's why i sometimes shake. I was living in Vegas after I got out but things got too intense. I'm suffering from severe anxiety since I got out of jail which is why I don't like going shopping at the mall or anywhere with lots of people. I've been working on it little by little. And you, you just seem different. I wasn't expecting you to be all fan girl or anything but I wasn't expecting you to be so..chill, I guess..?"

"Okay my turn to clarify things. I knew who you were..er rather are. Escape The Fate was one of my favorite bands four years ago and I can even remember where I was when I learned you were no longer in the band and believe me, I was devastated. Time went on and I still continued to listen to Escape The Fate but only with your voice because to me, it just didn't make sense to change your singer and still call yourself the same band. But that's a different story. Anyways, I never really heard what had happened to you until Stina tells me shes dating this guy who happens to be the rhythm guitar player for your new band. I will admit I was excited at first but that was over a year ago so I guess I just had time to get over it. She didn't talk much about you, which makes sense now because you weren't even around. So, yes I do know who you are but you're a person just like me so why should I treat you differently? I mean, if this was four years ago when I was 17 then yeah I would probly have gone all fan girl."

He laughed and did something unexpected, he hugged me and said "Thank you".

"For what?"

"Being awesome and just being you." He thinks I'm awesome!

"No problem" I looked at the time and it was getting late. "I better get going but I'll see you guys later." I got up to leave and said my byes to everyone. Ronnie walked me to my car and we said goodnight. I got in my car and headed to Stina's.

_Wow, that was a lot. But he thinks I'm awesome. Ah and he sang for me, well sorta. He thinks I'm different. That's a good thing right? Wait, I cant think these things. You don't need this. Feelings. Whatever. No more thinking about him or the way his lips look when he sings Okay, okay enough! _Thankfully I was home, now sleep. No more thoughts. _Why does this seem routine?_


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT:

_I was standing in the crowd looking up at him. He was singing words that were all too familiar to me. He ran from the far end of the stage to right in front of me. He held out his hand. I grabbed it. Suddenly, the crowd was gone and it was just me and him. He pulled me on stage still singing with the voice of an angel. He lowered the mic as the guitar solo started. He touched my cheek and pushed the bangs out of my face. Slowly his face was inching toward mine, our lips were just about to touch when..._

_**"Don't mind us we're just spilling our guts,**_

_**If this love, I don't wanna be loved,**_

_**You pollute the room with a filthy tongue**_

_**Watch me choke it down so I can throw it up**_

_**Don't mind us we're just spilling our guts,**_

_**If this love, I don't want to be hanging by the neck**_

_**Before an audience of death"**_

I jumped awake. It was my phone going off. But my dream...

"Stina, it is too early for pancakes. I don't wanna get up and put a bra on for pancakes. Can't you just bring some here?"

"Ha, uhh. You don't have to wear a bra to come over, I'm sure the guys wont mind but-" I cut _him_ off mid sentence. It was Ronnie, not Stina. I looked at my phone and sure enough the number was one not logged into my phone. I should've known by the ringtone, it wasn't the one I had set for her. Ugh, it was that damn dream that had me all out of place.

"Oh god no, this isn't really happening. Please tell me you're actually Stina doing a really good impression of Ronnie."

"Haha no, but I could still say it if it makes you feel better," He was trying hard to stifle the laughter.

"Okay, well I'm just gonna hang up now and not get out of bed, k bye."

"Ha, no wait. I am calling you to invite you to come over to breakfast and I suggest you take me up on that offer." He had something up his sleeve, I could hear it in his voice.

"And why is that?" I asked.

"Because if you don't then the guys are gonna wanna know why and then I'll have to tell them about the conversation that led to you not coming over." Oh that bastard.

"You wouldn't!"

"Maybe, maybe not. Do you wanna find out?" Ugh, I was going to hit him when I got there.

"Fine. I'll be over soon, jerk"

"Ha, okay good. See you soon," I could tell he was smiling.

"Wait, how did you get my number?"

"Uhh, Stina gave it to me." He had asked for my number?

"Oh okay, well yeah see ya in a bit, bye."

"Bye."

I feel the need to complain about these stairs every time I have to go up them. I'm going to actually complain to the office and demand they fix that damn elevator. Ha, I don't even live here and I want to complain. Oh well, I'm up the stairs now so it currently doesn't matter.

"Hey guys. Where's my plate?" I took a seat at the table.

"Ha, hungry much? But here ya go. I was able to once again keep it successfully safe from the vultures that are the FIR Boys," Stina said with a laugh.

Stina and I were doing the dishes this time around. We all took turns since we all ate here mostly.

"So you and Ronnie are getting along better, huh?" Stina asked me.

"Ha, umm, yeah I think so. We had a nice talk last night." I was trying not to smile.

"Yeah, he told me. I'm glad he finally warmed up to you, it only took him 3 weeks, haha," she laughed.

"Yeah, right? Ha, but I'm glad too. Oh, thanks for giving him my number and not telling me, Stina! I had an awkward conversation with him this morning when he called and I thought it was you calling!"

"Haha really? What did you say? But umm, I didn't give him your number so don't blame me!"

"I said it was too early for pancakes and I didn't wanna put on a bra just to come over here for food! It was embarrassing!"

"Hahahaha oh that is too good to be true!" Stina fell over laughing.

"I hate you Stina!" I was laughing now too.

"Haha..okay...ha, I'm sorry, haha" She was failing at not laughing and I just glared with a grin on my face. She was such a horrible friend but I loved her.

"Okay, horrible best friend, well I think its time I found a job so that's what I plan on doing today." I needed something to fill my days.

"I said I was sorry! Anyways, where are you gonna look for work at?"

"I'm gonna look at the bars and clubs. Remember, I use to bar tend back home for a bit." I'd had my bar tending license since I was 19. 2 years wasn't much but it'll have to do plus Hollywood was all about who you knew and how you looked. Even if I didn't know many people at least I looked good.

I walked into the club Stina and the boys had taken me to the second night I was here. It was called Starlite Night. I thought the name was the entire reason Stina had brought me here but it turns out this was their regular place. We'd been here a few times since then and I've been scoping out the place to see if I'd wanna work here. It had potential so I thought I'd give it a shot.

"I'm not going to take this shit anymore! I quit!" This tall fake platinum blonde barged passed me and out the door. I was having seconds thoughts now.

"Uh, hi. I was actually wondering if you guys were hiring but if now's not a good time then I can just come back later." I was already backing out towards the door.

"No, no its fine. You have impeccable timing as you can see we just were left short handed. Are you any good? By the way my name is Josh, I'm the manager here." A man about 6 foot with short dirty blond hair said to me. He was wearing a black button up shirt and light Levi style jeans.

"Yeah of course. I've had my bar tending license for about 2 years and bar tended in a few different bars back home. Oh, and my name is Devanie."

"That's a very different name, I like it. Anyways, where you from?"

"Phoenix and thanks." He was quiet for a moment.

"Alright pretty decent bars out there. Get behind the counter and show me what you got," He said while pointing to the bar.

I grabbed a few glasses and waited for him to tell me what drinks he wanted me to make.

He started off easy having me make a Tequila Sunrise. Those were my specialties. Next up was a screwdriver. White Russian was his next drink of choice. After I had successfully made those three he started to list them off.

"Manhattan, cosmopolitan, kamikaze, hurricane, sex on the beach, jager bomb, mojito, hot toddy and finally a black velvet," He spoke clearly, watching my every move.

I wasn't intimated. I had worked big bar rushes more than a few times. It took me a few minutes to get everything made but I did it without breaking a sweat. I put them all out in front of him and he sipped a little of each then moved on.

"Well, well, well, these are excellent and that Tequila Sunrise is unlike any other I've ever tasted. You do well under pressure and didn't forget any that I said. You're hired. When can you start?" He held out his hand.

"Whenever you need me." I said while shaking his hand.

"Okay well you can start tomorrow." He handed me a couple of shirts in my size with the club's logo and name on them.

"Thank you so much! See you tomorrow!" I tried not to run before I got out the door but as soon as I was out of it, I bolted to my car and back to the FIR Cave. I ran, yes ran, up the stairs and busted through the doors.

"Guess what! Guess what!" They all looked at me like I was on drugs.

"What?" They finally said in unison.

"I got a job!" Stina got up and hugged me.

"That's great! Where at? I'm so glad you found one, I was worried you wouldn't find anything and come back all disappointed." She was so happy for me.

"Starlite Night, that club we always go to. You won't even believe it but that was the first place I walked into and I got the job!"

"Oh, my god, really? I knew you would like it and now you're working there! We have to celebrate! What do you want to do?" She was almost jumping with joy.

"Haha calm down Stina. I actually wouldn't mind just chilling around here since I actually start work tomorrow evening." Stina looked kinda bummed.

"Oh okay. You sure? We could go out or something."

"Yeah I'm sure, but thanks though. We can party here and I'll show off my bartending skills, deal?" She smiled.

"Deal! Let's go get ourselves some alcohol." She grabbed my arm and we were out the door.

I was amazzing everyone with my awesome drink making skills practically the entire night. It was nice to have them be in awe of me for once. I was trying to take some shots when Ronnie came up to talk to me.

"Hey" He said

"Hey back" He was talking to me like we just met. Great back to square one.

"The guys have been keeping you busy huh?"

"Oh yeah. I've barely had time to get drunk myself" I said holding up my shots.

"Ha, yeah maybe you should have kept your bartending a secret."

"Ha probably but they are great practice." I smiled

" Well I'm gonna start a movie, any thoughts?" He was really asking my opinion.!

"Something were the happy people die" I said with a smile.

"Ha, a horror chick. I like it"

"Don't you mean flick?" I had a seductive smirk on my face.

"Uh, yeah right." He smiled and was about to walk off.

"Hey wait." He turned and looked at me puzzled.

"Yeah?"

"Stina told me she didn't give you my number, so how'd you get it?" I had my eyebrow cocked with a smile on my face.

"Uh, one of the guys gave it to me."

"Ha, you're a bad liar so how about the truth this time?"

He sighed, "I took it from Stina's phone when she was drunk. I wanted to text you last night to make sure you made it home safe but uh...chickened out. So today when Stina was making breakfast I offered to call you since I didn't text you last night and ha, it was worth the wait." I threw a ping pong ball at him but he ducked, laughed and walked back to the couch. Ass.

I had attempted to get drunk but by the time everyone had wanted to stop drinking, all I wanted to do was relax. However, I had drank enough to where my keys were taken away so I guess I'm staying here tonight. I was sitting on the love seat watching Lost Boys. Once the movie ended Stina, Derek, Jen, Ryan and Jacky had all decided to go to bed. Me, Mitch, Mika and Ronnie stayed up to watch another movie. I had no idea what this one was called but it had zombies so I was good. _I love watching the happy people die. Its the best kind of death. *yawn* I think I'm getting tired. But I gotta stay awake to finish the movie or at least until Mika and Mitch get off the couch. Must. Stay. Awa..._

"Dev, wake up." Someone was softly shaking me. I opened my eyes. I must have fallen asleep. I looked up, it was Ronnie.

"Huh?" I was confused.

"Hey, Mitch crashed on the couch, sorry. But take my bed and I'll sleep out here."

"No, no, no that's your bed, I'm not taking it," I quietly fought back through yawns. Next thing I know, I"m being lifted up. "Hey! Put me down!" I said in between more yawns.

"Don't fight me on this please." I struggled some more and he just tightened his grip. I was being held closely to his chest. My heart was beating faster and I was praying he wouldn't notice. I looked up at him. He had several tattoos on his neck but the one I was pushed up against was the bird one. It read "Dad." I remember watching a video when he was still in Escape The Fate and they were all talking about their tattoos. Ronnie was talking about his robot tattoo and this one. Obviously it was a tribute for his father, the man that raised him on his own. Its no secret he grew up without a mother, he clearly says or rather _sings _it in 'The Day I Left The Womb.' My heart ached at the thought of that song. It always made me want to just wrap my arms around him and comfort him. Ha, but I guess him death gripping me from moving was sorta the same thing, right? Just then he gently placed me on the bed.

"Stay here, I'm going to the bathroom to change and you better still be in this bed when I get back."

"Ugh, not fair" I whined, he just laughed.

He came out the bathroom wearing basketball shorts and a black tank top. I couldn't stop staring at his newly exposed skin. _Crap. _

He smiled at me and said, "Do you need anything before I go make my bed out there?"

I sat up, "Yeah could I get something more comfortable to wear please?"

"No problem," He went to a drawer and pulled out another pair of basketball shorts and a big shirt and handed them to me. Then he locked himself back in the bathroom and waited for me to change.

"Its okay to come out now, I said as I put my clothes in my bag."

He opened the door and just stood there looking at me.

"What?"

"Uh nothing. I'm gonna go get some sleep." he headed for the door.

"Where do you think you're going?

"Um, out there, to sleep?"

"No you're not. This is a big bed and I'm not kicking you out of it so hop on in and get over it."

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea-"

"I don't care, get over here or I'm driving home" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Okay, okay" he walked over and got into the bed. I turned off the lights and said goodnight. We laid in silence for a few minutes.

"Hey, Ronnie thanks for this."

"No problem. I didn't want you to have to sleep on the love seat."

"I appreciate it." I grabbed his hand under the covers. He pulled away. "Relax or else you'll make it awkward." He gave me his hand back. "See not awkward, now the reason I wanted your hand was so you know I'm genuine when I say that I'm here if you need to talk or anything." He squeezed my hand and I squeezed back then let go.

"Once again Mr. Radke, goodnight."

"Sweet dreams." He murmured to me.

_This boy was something else._


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE:

I woke up and checked the time. It was 9 in the morning. Ugh, I barely got 5 hours of sleep. I was about to go back to sleep when I remembered where I was. _In Ronnie's bed_. The door opened and I pretended to be asleep. I heard it shut and opened my eyes once again. I was about to get up when I realized I couldn't move. I looked down and his arm was wrapped around me._ Crap. This cant be happening. _I squirmed around trying to get him to loosen his grip. It didn't work. I wiggled some more and had successfully turned to face him. He started to move his arm and I thought I had almost broken free when...he pulled me closer._ Great._ His breathing was even as I watched his chest move up and down._ He was way hot right now. Oh no, bad thoughts. His lips are so close to mine. I could literally just kiss him and he'd never know, unless I didn't stop and he woke up, but maybe he'd like it? Ah, no, no, no! Stop! You. Cant. Do. That. _This was beginning to be too much. If he didn't move soon, I was gonna jump him. I considered just going back to sleep. It seemed like the best option at this point. Just as I had closed my eyes and given up all hope, he lets go and turns around in his sleep. _I'm free! _I quickly got up, grabbed my bag and ran to the bathroom where I changed. I put his clothes on the sink and slipped out of his room. I figured everyone was still asleep. I was looking for my keys in my bag when I heard someone's voice.

"You two have a nice night?" It was Mika.

"Shut up Mika, it wasn't like that. What the hell are you doing up anyways?"

"You two looked pretty cozy when I walked in the room earlier. I knew it was only a matter of time." He said all nonchalantly. I was going to stab him.

"That was you! What were you doing in there? And what the hell do you mean, it was only a matter of time?"

"Haha calm down, you don't want to wake everyone up. I was in there because I wanted to grab my straightener which is also the reason I'm up so early. I've got a 10 O'clock hair appointment."

"Oh... But you still didn't answer my question about the 'matter of time' crap."

"Ha, oh that. Yeah its nothing." He was avoiding the question.

"Mika. You better tell me what the hell you meant or the straightener gets it," I grabbed his straightener.

"Duder, I could always buy a new one." I went for the door to the balcony. "Alright, alright you called my bluff. Give me Kazula back and I'll tell you what I meant."

"Ha, what the hell? You named your straightener Kazula?" I was laughing my ass off as I handed 'Kazula' back.

"Shut up Devanie! Anyways, I said it was a matter of time because with the way you two look at each other its obvious."

"I don't know what you're talking about. We're barely friends,"

"Uh, huh sure." He gave me a look.

"Whatever Mika." I flipped him off as I walked out the door.

I got back to Stina's and climbed into her bed since it was just me here. I immediately fell back asleep.

_**"I had a dream last night we**_

_**Drove out to see Las Vegas**_

_**We lost ourselves in the bright lights**_

_**I wish you could have seen us**_

_**Begging for change to get home**_

_**Or at least San Francisco**_

_**Let's put a ten on the high card**_

_**And spend a summer on the west coast"**_

Ugh, it was my text tone. I looked at my phone and noticed it was 2 in the afternoon. Crap. I slept way too long. I opened the text and it was from Ronnie.

_Hey. Are you okay? I woke up and Mika said you left early this morning._

Sigh. I was going to have to murder Mika. Such a shame too because he was an excellent bass player. I replied with:

_Yeah, I'm fine. I woke up early and decided to just come home and get read. I didn't want to wake you._

I lied and I felt horrible about it. But I didn't know how to tell him "Hey, so I woke up and your arm was around me and I wanted to jump your bones so I left before that happened." Yeah that was something I wasn't ever going to say. I dragged myself out of bed and into the shower. Getting ready felt like such a chore today. I needed coffee, especially since I had work tonight. I checked my phone, I had two text messages and one missed call. The first text was from Josh the manager of Starlite Night telling me I needed to be there at 6. The second was from Ronnie that just said _oh okay._ I didn't reply. I didn't know what to say. I called Stina back.

"Hello." She answered.

"Hey, you called. Whats up?"

"Yeah, I was wondering where you were and if you were coming back here?"

"Oh yeah, I came back home this morning. I just finished getting ready. Do you want me to come back and bring over some lunch?"

Yeah! That would be great! Let me ask the guys what they want, hang on," I could hear her in the background talking, "What do you guys want? No I'm not going to make her stop at three different places. Pick one place. Yes, you have to decide now. Oh, my god, I'm going to tell her to bring over tofu if you guys don't decide right now. Alright, that's better. Thanks." "Hello, you still there?"

"Ha, yeah I am. That was totally entertaining. So what did they decide on?"

" I swear they are so difficult at time but they decided on two extra-large pizzas from Gus'. One with everything on it, the other a meat lovers. Also two large order of wings. Half hot wings, the other honey barbeque."

"Okaaay then. I can do that. Anything else?" I wasn't really surprised because the boys ate a LOT.

"Um, could you pick up some soda?"

"Yupp no problem. I'll call in the order and see you guys in 30. See you soon!"

"Mhm, okay, bye!"

I called in the order, they said it'd be ready in 30 minutes. I took this time to go on a Starbucks . Right as I pulled into the parking lot, my phone rang again. Ugh, why was everyone blowing up my phone today? I answered it without looking at it. I really gotta stop doing that.

"Hello?"

"Hey, what are you doing?" My heart stopped, it was Ronnie.

"About to go into Starbucks, why?"

"Really? I use to love that place before...uh anyways I was calling because Stina said you were going to pick up some stuff from the store and was wondering if you could pick up a few things for us. I can text you the list."

"Okay, well what are you wearing?"

"Haha what? Is this like, I tell you what I'm wearing and you do me a favor?" I could hear him laughing.

"Ha, shut up, not like that! I wanted to know if you were ready because I'm going to get you so you can just come with me." I pulled out the parking lot and headed to the FIR Cave.

"Ohhh, haha, sure but yeah I'm ready." I rolled my eyes.

"Okay be outside in 5 minutes, bye"

"Bye."

I drove up and he was standing outside. I unlocked the doors for him and he got inside.

"So, why did you want to take me with you?"

"Because there's still like another 20 minutes on the pizza and plus I need coffee and you love coffee so it made sense to me."

"You didn't go in when I called you?"

"Nope, I just decided to get you and we could go together." I saw him smile to himself.

We hit the drive thru then we were on our way to Fry's to get groceries and stuff.

Okay so are there more than 5 things on your list?" I asked him

"Yeah why?" He looked at me confused.

"Because I want you to get a cart, kay?"

He grabbed one and we walked through the aisles looking for the stuff we needed.

"Okay so what's on your list?"

"Toilet paper, milk, eggs, beer, hot dogs, juice, chips and Stina said she needed something called Kotex."

"Haha, you have no idea what that is, do you?"

"Uh, no...?"

"Alright then, that's what we are getting first. Follow me." We got to the aisle and stopped.

"Tampons! She asked me to get her tampons!" He shrieked at me.

Ha, yes, yes she did. How did you not know that's what they were?"

"I know what they are! I just didn't know they had different brand names."

"Yeah they do, just like condoms have different brands, speaking of which," I grabbed a box of Tampax and turned around to face the condoms. I always loved how the condoms, tampons and pregnancy tests were in the same aisle. Kinda as if to say, use these (condoms) so you have to use these once a month (tampons) or else you'll need one of these (pregnancy test). "Is anyone allergic to latex at home?"

"Not that I know of why?"

"Because I am going to get condoms, I have no idea how often you all have sex in that place but the last thing any of us needs is a child so better safe than sorry." I grabbed two big packs. "Do you have your own or do you want me to grab another pack?"

"Uh, I'm good." He looked uncomfortable.

"Okay, well then lets get the rest of the stuff on the list." So he already has some? I wonder who hes been sleeping with? I took a glance at him. The thought of him being with someone bothered me and I wasn't quite sure why.

We quickly got everything on the list plus the soda and went to the check out. We were waiting in line to check out when I grabbed the tampons. He gave me a weird look.

"I thought I'd save you the embarrassment of buying them. I'm gonna run through the self checkout to buy these and I'll meet you at the car." I said before walking off.

Ronnie put the groceries in my trunk and we were off to get the pizza. We both got down and I paid before we left back to the car. I texted the guys to come help with groceries but all they were interested in was the pizza. Stina and I had a lovely time fending them off long enough to get up the stairs and into the apartment to set the food down. Ugh, they were like animals! Jeez!

In no time at all, it hit a quarter to 6. I changed my shirt into the one I was given and was on my way to my new job. I was overly excited to get to work. _This is going to be great. _Then I remembered the girl who quit and got nervous. _Oh god, what if its really horrible..._


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN:

_30 more minutes._ I kept thinking. _Just 30 more minutes and I get to sit down and relax._ It was already 10 and I got my break at 10:30. I was really enjoying working here but I wasn't use to standing for so long so my feet were killing me. I was picking up the empty glasses and taking them to the back to put them in the sink when I heard someone call my name. I turned around, it was Stina and the guys. They were all sitting at the bar, even Ronnie. I put the cups in the sink in the back and went to the bar.

"So, how's work?" Stina said cheerfully.

"Its been great except for the fact my feet are killing me. I like it though and the tips are pretty awesome. People tip big here, so different from Phoenix."

"Ha, sounds like your having a good time. But you know girl, the only reason you're getting those tips is because you're hot," she winked at me and laughed.

"Shut up Stina! I'm pretty and if the guys would like to tip me because of that, then so be it," "Anyways, what can I get you guys."

They gave me their orders and I whipped them up quick. While everyone was drinking I went up to Ronnie to talk to him.

"Hey, you want anything?" I asked him.

"Uhh, water is fine." he said back.

"Mhm, coming right up!" I gave him a glass of water and went to go take care of some other customers. When Josh came up to talk to me,

"Hey, you're doing a good job. I'm glad you walked through my door when you did, you're the perfect addition." He smiled and winked at me.

"Thanks, I'm thrilled to be here and glad you decided to take a chance on me." I smiled back.

"I knew you were fabulous the moment I saw you. You'll do great things here just keep up the good work," he squeezed my shoulder then walked away.

I turned back around to find Stina staring wide eyed at me. "What?" I said confused.

"Don't what me! What was that going on between you and mister tall dark and cutie," She raised her eyebrows at me.

"Its nothing. We haven't had much interaction all night, its nothing, plus he' s my boss," I assured her.

"Okay, whatever you say," she downed her drink and dragged Derek to the dance floor. He was so awkward it was hilarious. Mika was on the other side of the bar trying to pick up some random girl. _Aye Mika_. Jacky and Ryan were acting like wing men for Mika. This was just beyond sad. I was making my way back to Ronnie who was sitting alone.

"Hey, having a good time?"

"Uh, yeah its fine."

"Anything wrong?" Just then Josh called me to help him in the back. I looked at Ronnie waiting for an answer. He gave me one I wasn't expecting.

"No, and you probably don't wanna keep tall, dark and whatever waiting."

"Okay?" I went to go help Josh but couldn't help wondering why Ronnie was acting like that.

I came back and he was chatting with this dark haired skank. She was about my height, petite and wore her makeup like a raccoon.

"Um, can I get you anything?" I was trying not to sound rude, it wasn't working so well.

"Yeah, get me two Kamikaze shots," she said while waving me off. I was gonna stab this bitch.

I handed her the shots and waited for Ronnie to acknowledge my existence.

"Here's yours. On three we'll take them" Raccoon eyes said to Ronnie.

"Uh, no I don't think that's a good idea," he said back to her.

"Come on Ronnie, one little shot wont hurt you," she was touching his arm and putting the shot in his face.

"Lexus, I don't want to drink tonight. I just came out to hang." he pushed the shot back at her.

"Fine, more for me. But you really should loosen up." She took the shots, kissed him on the cheek and bounced off.

_Who the hell is this bitch and why is she kissing Ronnie? And the way he said her name was like he'd known her for years. I wasn't okay with this feeling._

"So what was that all about." I finally asked him.

"Nothing."

More people came up to the bar so I was forced to end the conversation there. Josh was telling me a story about his first night running this bar and how it was a total disaster, he had to call his father to help him out. I also learned his father is the one that own this place. We were laughing and I had almost forgotten about Ronnie. _Almost. _I snuck a glance and I swear he had a scowl on his face. _Was that directed towards me? _I excused myself so I could get back to Ronnie and find out.

"So, about what we were talking about earlier."

"I said it was nothing." What was his damn problem?

"Well it sure didn't look like nothing."

"Don't you have a conversation to get back to. You guys look like you were having a good time talking. Don't let me ruin that for you." He turned around, got up and walked towards the train wreck that was Mika Trying To Get Laid. I saw him talking to them, then a minute later Ryan and Jacky were walking out the door with him. _I guess he was going home._

The rest of the night I basically drowned myself in serving everyone and flirting until it hurt So I didn't think about what was really bothering me. I ended the night counting my tips. _Almost 300 dollars in tips, damn._ I went back to Stina's and immediately hit the couch. She was nice enough to make the bed for me. Not a minute into laying down, little Terror comes up to snuggle with me. I kissed him and closed my eyes._ At least someone loves me._


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN:

I got to work 15 minutes early. I couldn't stand the boredom at Stina's. I was there by myself after refusing to go to the FIR Cave with her. She had no clue behind the reason to not going, she just thought I wanted to relax until I had work.

I grabbed a glass and asked the girl already there if she wanted any help. She gave me the drink order and I handed it over to her. It wasn't even six yet so there was hardly a rush. I went to the back and sat down watching whatever show the other workers had on. The short girl with cropped black hair next to me turned to me and said, "So, you're the new girl?"

"Yeah, is it that obvious?" Did I look new?

"Ha, actually no. When Candy didn't show up last night, I had asked Josh what was up and he said she had been fired and he hired someone new. He pointed you out last night but I never got the chance to talk to you before my shift ended."

"Candy? Really? I guess it fits her blonde hair and fake boobs."

"Haha oh yeah. She was a bitch too."

"That doesn't surprise me. But umm, do you know why she got fired because when I walked in, it sounded like she was quitting."

"You were there for the meltdown?" Her eyes got all big and wide.

"The very end of it but I have no idea what went down so how about some details?"

"Okay, I'll give you the info. First, I'll give you her thought she was God's gift to earth because she was pretty, blonde and _rich. _The funny thing was though that she wasn't rich, her family was just well off. They lived in a decent size house just outside Hollywood and her father use to own a bunch of small businesses before the economy fell. Anyways, Candy wanted to be an actress so she knew the Hollywood scene pretty well. Using Daddy's connections, she got extra roles in a few low budget films and music videos, nothing special.

She's always gotten everything she wanted and is use to living in the lap of luxury but when the economy took a turn and her dad's businesses were falling left and right, her parents told that if she still wanted her lavish things then she had to work for them. Of course, she wanted the most expensive things but with the least amount of work so naturally she used her looks. She started to do exotic dancing to pay for her breast implants then when lose healed she started stripping. Oh, but when her parents found out they had a royal hissing fit. It was this huge ordeal and her parents gave her an ultimatum, either quit stripping or they were going to cut her off completely. Well, Little Miss Priss didn't want that so she quit that job then ended up here. Still a job where she could get by on her looks so she made the most of it.

Soon guys starting coming in regularly and requesting her making her feel like a pseudo celebrity. She basked in the attention feeling like she was the A List actress she had always wanted to be, so she started partying like one. Half the time she'd show up to work drunk or high off god knows what. The regulars just thought the extra flirtatiousness was because she liked them so they'd tip bigger. All of a sudden she asked Josh for a raise, when he told her no she threw a huge fit. Saying stuff like she was the reason this place was still in business and that she didn't need this crap job and it was just holding her back. Josh told her that all bartenders get paid the same amount no matter how many customers come in and request them, if she had so many guys wanting to be served by her then her tips should be enough money for her and that if this job was just holding her back then she could leave. She stormed out of here like a diva but was back the next day begging for her job back. Josh being the nice guy he is, let her back in saying it was her last chance, but I guess he fucked up again."

"Oh holy crap, that is a lot of dirt. How do you know all that?" I was completely shocked.

"The bitch talked about it all the time. She was trying to sell her story to any producer that would step foot in the bar. That, and people in this town gossip like no other so whatever she left out other girls filled in."

"Well damn girl, you just know everything, huh?" I was laughing.

"Ha, sometimes. Anyways, Josh told me that two days ago she came in ranting and raving about deserving more money and that he was over working her and blah blah blah. He told her that this was it, she needed to get her stuff and leave."

"Oh yeah that must have been when she yelled that she wasn't going to take this anymore and that she quit then stormed out." Everything was making sense now.

"Yeah! I still cant believe you got to witness the end. Must have been a real great first experience of the place huh?"

"Oh you have no idea. I was halfway out the door when Josh asked me if I wanted the job!" We both started laughing.

It was about to be six so we headed out to the bar and relieved the girls who were there before us. We still chatted though, just getting to know each other. I found out her name was Carissa, she was 22 and from a small town in Nebraska. Her parents had moved here when she was 17 because of a job opportunity. She's currently bartending to put herself to school to be a nurse and she was the gossip queen. I loved her. We started talking about me and the boys.

"Oh so, you're one of _those _girls," she said with a wink.

"Ha, no its not even like that. Like, I said I came from Phoenix and I wouldn't even know them if it weren't for Stina. Plus I see them all as brothers...well..yeah.." I was thinking about how Ronnie was anything but a brother.

"Liar! Come on, spill it, which one are you in to?" She was eager for this piece of new gossip.

"Ha, I'm not _into _any of them. We are all just friends" I was trying to convince her.

"You are a bad liar. Oh, I know! It was the one that Lexus was all over, huh?" How the hell does she do that?

"Whoa, how do you know her?" If they were friends then I wasn't sure I could trust her.

"Everyone knows that whore...umm I mean girl," she said with a laugh. "Anyways, her name is Lexus Amanda, she's dated her fair share of band guys. Most famously, Max Green of Escape The Fate."

"Holy shit, she dated Max?" I couldn't believe this girl.

"Yupp and that's not even the best part. Max went to rehab last November and while he was there, she cheated on him with none other than another band guy, whose name I forget at the moment. There was loads of controversy around it and to this day she denies it but everyone knows that's bullshit. She just started this band White WidoW with some girl named Samie. She's basically been trying to sleep her way to the top because if it weren't for her connection through the guys shes dated, she'd be no where."

"Well the bitch needs to stay away from Ronnie because-" she cut me off then.

"Wait Ronnie, as in Ronnie Radke? That's why Lexus was all over him! She wants to piss off Max and promote herself all in one!"

"Excuse me? If the bitch knows whats good for her, she'll stay away from him. He doesn't need to be around that Hollywood Scene Slut."

"Haha oh girl you got it bad, but you have nothing to worry about because he didn't seem interested in her at all. Plus with the way he was scowling at Josh...well you know." She just smiled and went to take dirty glasses in the back.

_Ugh, I was getting tired of people saying stuff like that. There is nothing there. We. Are. Just. Friends...but really, who was I trying to convince?_

* * *

><p><em>AN I keep forgetting to do these but anyways, how are you guys liking the story? Comment and let me know! Please and thank you :)  
><em>


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER TWELVE:

Today Stina and I were going to spend the day together since we both had the day off. I had been working for the last four days and was starting to get into the habit of sleeping during the day and being up most of the night so being up at noon today was tough. We went to the mall for our weekly shopping trip. I was excited to actually have money that I could spend this time. We chatted about the last couple days and how I was liking my new job. Stina had a date night with Derek tonight, They were doing dinner and a movie. She said it was nice to have alone time with him which made me feel bad because I felt like I was ruining that for her. We grabbed some coffee after shopping and went back home so she could get ready for her date.

Derek came to the door with flowers for her. It was too cute. I snapped a picture while they weren't looking then they were on their way out the door. I grabbed some clothes and my charger and threw them into my bag. I had decided to stay at the boys' apartment tonight to let Stina and Derek continue their romantic evening here. Of course she had no idea this was happening. I knew she'd insist that she loved having me here and it didn't bother her, but I didn't care, she needed this time. I was about to walk out the door when Terror ran up to me.

"Sorry, Terror I almost forgot you!" I got his leash, picked him up and was on my way to the FIR Cave. I parked, took Terror potty, then headed up the steps. _I still hate these things_. I knocked on the door and Ryan answered.

"Devanie? Dude, why are you knocking? What have we told you about knocking?" He looked at me in all seriousness.

"Uh, that I didn't have to and to just walk on in?" I gave him an innocent grin.

"Then why the hell don't you just barge in like the rest of us?" Mika said as he came up behind Ryan.

"Shut up, I have manners, thank you very much." I flashed a smile and walked past them to get inside.

"Mika is an neanderthal, he doesn't know what manners are," Mitch said to me and gave me a hug.

"Ha, you guys are horrible."

"Anyways," Ryan said while rolling his eyes, "We're going to see a movie, wanna come?"

"No, I got little Terror and I don't wanna leave him alone." I set him down so he could run around.

"Jacky and Ronnie are still here so they can watch him," Mika pointed out.

"Its okay, thanks though." I said with a smile.

The boys said okay and headed out the door. I walked to the living room and sat on the couch in between Jacky and Ronnie. Terror took this opportunity to jump on my lap.

'So what are we watching?" I asked.

"Storytellers on VH1 about Motley Crue," Jacky said obviously hooked on the show.

"Wow guys. Why doesn't this surprise me?"

"There's a marathon on, next up is Eminem," Ronnie said in a trance.

3 episodes later, Terror was bugging for a walk. I got his leash and took him for a walk around the neighborhood. Thankfully the apartment complex was one of the few located in a small community in North Hollywood rather right on the middle of Hollywood. I walked him to the small park and let him run around in the grass. I came back to the apartment about 30 minutes later. I let Terror off his leash and went back to the living room. I slumped into the couch taking what was Jacky's spot.

"Hey I found your phone, it was in between the couch cushions." Ronnie said while handing it to me.

"Thanks, I had no idea I was even missing it."

"Yeah, well the guys called us to see if we wanted to go out with them to get wings and beer since the movie ended. I wasn't really in the mood to go out so I told Jacky to call you and see if you wanted to go but uh, when he called we heard it ringing in the couch."

"Ha, okay. I can't believe I left it and didn't notice. So its just us?" I was trying to play it cool.

"Um, yeah..." He sounded as awkward as I felt.

"Hey, would you mind if I crashed here tonight? I want Stina and Derek to get their alone time."

"Yeah that's no problem," he smiled.

"Thanks," I smiled back. I decided to text Stina then and tell her I was staying here and she can have the apartment to herself.

It was after midnight and I was getting uncomfortable on the couch. I had tried to sprawl out but it was hard with Ronnie on the couch too.

"You guys need a bigger couch. I wanna lay down," I whined.

"We can watch this in the room if you'd like? That way you could lay down," He looked at me waiting for my answer.

"Um, sure." I got up and my heart was beating fast. I jumped on his bed and spread out.

"Ha, you better make some room for me!" He playfully said.

"Awe fine," I pouted.

We were watching some horror movie. It was pretty decent. I looked at him, he didn't notice. _sigh. _

He finally turned to me, "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, just thinking about some things." _Like you._

"Wanna talk about it?" With the way he smiled and how his brown eyes filled with concern, I just couldn't say no.

"Well, I'm going to start looking at places to live. I've been here a month, have a stable job, so I think its time to move out."

"Does this have anything to do with what you did for Stina today?"

"Yes and no. I do feel like I'm getting in the way sometimes even though I know that's not the case. Buts its also more than that, I want my own space, something to call my own."

"I understand that." I could see how much he cared in his warm smile.

"Its gonna be a challenge though, I have no idea what its like here and what places would be good to live in."

"I can help. We can go check out some places tomorrow if you'd like?"

Yeah that would be great!" I was happy to have someone join me.

We continued to watch the movie. It was going pretty good until a really hot and heavy sex scene came on. I could feel my face getting hot and it was starting to get awkward. I needed to break the silence.

"So, thanks again for letting me stay here and coming with me tomorrow. Also, you and the guys have been great to me and I really appreciate it. Its nice to have good people here that I can call my friends." This was the first time I had actually called us friends and was waiting for his reaction.

"No problem. You know you are welcome here whenever you like, especially when you bring this little guy with you." He said while petting Terror. "And thank you, for being here for me, just to talk and you know." He looked down sheepishly.

I grabbed his hand. He just looked at me and smiled then pulled me in for a hug. It felt amazzing to be in his arms. For the first time in months I had felt truly content. I pulled back but he still had his arms around me. It was my turn to look down and look up. He pushed a few strands of hair out of my face. I leaned, he leaned. _This was it...oh god, I cant do this...yes, dammit you can! _I could feel his lips about to touch mine...

"Ronnie, Devanie? You guys here? Duders come out here and look what we got!" Mika shouted throughout the apartment._ Damn it Mika! _Ronnie jumped up and I ran to the bathroom.

I was hiding here in complete embarrassment. I felt stupid for thinking he'd actually want to kiss me. Ugh, and stupid Mika ruining what could have been. I finally came out the bathroom and went to the living room to find the guys setting up Rock Band.

"Look what we got tonight! Some guy was selling this from his van. We paid 50 bucks for it!" Mika was so stoked for this.

"Dude, what the hell?" I was beyond confused.

"We're gonna play drunken Rock Band! Now here! Join the party!" He said while shoving a drink at me.

I started drinking to make me feel better. I just wanted to forget about what didn't happen tonight. After a few drinks and a few songs later, I grabbed my camera because I figured this part I'd want to remember. I was snapping random pictures left and right. _I hope these look good when I'm sober._ A Paramore song came up on the song list and Ronnie turned to me.

"Here," he handed me the mic, "It's a girl song, get up and show us what you got." He smirked at me.

"Oh, no. I don't sing in front of people. Cant one of you guys do it?"

"We'd have Ryan do it since he already sounds like a girl but he's on drums so its got to be you." Mika stated.

"Fuck you Mika!" Ryan said and threw a pillow at Mika's head.

"No, really guys, I cant." Apparently that didn't matter because Ronnie pulled me up and started the song.

I managed to get through it with a pretty decent score. I didn't sound as bad as I had thought I'd be but then again that could be because of how much alcohol I've had. I turned around to pass the mic off when I saw Ronnie sitting there taking a picture of me.

"What do you think you are doing?" I said trying to take the camera away.

"Ha, I thought you'd want to remember your big debut." He said fending me off and going through the rest of my pictures.

"Duder, you rocked it, you should do this for a living." Mika said. I knew he must have been really drunk if he thought my singing was good.

"Thanks Mika but I'm really not that good." I replied.

"Yes you are but you know what else you're good at? Photography. Ever thought of doing this professionally? We're gonna be taking promo pics for the band in a few weeks, you should be the photographer." Ronnie was in awe of my pictures.

"No, they aren't that good. I'm mediocre at best but thanks again." I got the camera back and took my place back on the couch while the guys continued drunk Rock Band._ Feels like home :)  
><em>


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER THIRTEEN:

Bzz bzz bzz. I awoke to my phone vibrating. I opened my eyes and immediately saw someones chest directly in front of my face. I tilted my head up and saw it was Ronnie. I must be in his bed again but how did I get here. I didnt remember falling asleep here, come to think of it, I dont remember falling asleep at all. _Oh crap. Please tell me I didnt black out and do something stupid. _I checked under the covers to make sure I was still fully clothed. I was, thankfully. I also noticed his arm was once again wrapped around me._ Damn this boy for being a cuddler. _

I maneuvered my arm behind me to reach for my phone on the nightstand. I successfully grabbed it and brought it in front of my face. I had a text from my parents saying they loved and missed me. I knew I needed to call them by tonight. I checked the time and it was already noon. _Ugh, I want to sleep more but I have shit to do today._ Ronnie wasn't showing any signs of waking up anytime soon and I couldnt wait two hours until he did wake up, so I had to figure out a way to wake him up. While staring at his chest, it suddenly came to me, I'll bite him! I picked a spot where his shirt wasn't covering so he would feel the full effect. I took a deep breath then _bite! _I was expecting him to yell out in pain but instead he let out a low moan and pulled me closer. I instantly let go. _No, no, no that was not suppose to happen._ On top of now being even more under his hold, I could feel something moving from his lower half. _Dear god, this is getting awkward. _I had to wake him up NOW! I took the sensible route this time around by saying his name and shaking him.

"Ronnie, wake up." I whispered while shaking him lightly. He didnt so much as move an inch.

"Rooonnie, wake up hun." I said a little louder and shook him harder. Still nothing.

"Ronne! Damn it, wake your ass up!" I practically yelled and shook him intensely. He finally woke up.

"Huh?" He said obviously disoriented.

"Um, could you please let me go?" I smiled because I didnt want him to think I was upset with him.

He looked down and finally registered what was going on. He removed his arm quickly while jumping back and falling onto the floor. I couldnt help but laughing. I went to help him up, still giggling.

"Uh, sorry about that. I guess I dont realize Im doing it in my sleep." he said awkwardly looking at me .

"Its not a big deal. You did it last time I slept here too but moved before I got the chance to wake you up." His eyes were wide in shock.

"I really dont mean to do that. I mean its not like I wouldnt want to but you know we are just friends and Im not trying to come on to you or anything like that and-"

"Calm down, I honestly dont mind it. I just needed to wake you so I could get ready. Speaking of, Im going to take a shower, do you want to, uh, do something about that" I said pointing to his pants, "before I go in there?" He looked down and turned bright red and ran to the bathroom.

I gave it a few minutes to let him cool himself down. Then I heard the shower turn on. _On no, he better not be getting in there. I wanted to shower first!_ I banged on the door shouting, "Ronnie! What are you doing? I was going to shower!"

"Sorry, cant hear you, washing my hair!"

"Bastard," I muttered under my breath. I went to the kitchen and ate some breakfast. 20 minutes later Ronnie emerged from the shower. I glared at him.

"What? Did you want to shower first?" He said innocently.

"You're a jerk." i said with a smirk.

He laughed, "ha, you got to royally embarress me, I think that gives me the right to shower first."

"Mean." I said while going to the bathroom.

I got out the shower and got dressed. I walked out to the living room where Mika was finishing Ronnie's hair. Mika asked if I wanted my hair done too and I agreed. He cut the dead ends and gave me a few more layers to help volumize my hair. He said he'd re-dye it later tonight and would pick the best blue to go with my hair.

Ronnie and I hopped in the car and started our journey of looking for apartments. We had looked at three different complexes and took tours of them all. This was getting exhausting. I suggested we stop for coffee before continuing, Ronnie agreed. After our coffee fix we tried another complex to no avail.

I sighed, "This just isnt working. Everything we look at is either too expensive or just plain trashy. Let's just go home. Im done."

"We'll find something, try not to get discouraged." He grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze.

"I want to find something now, Why is it so hard? I just want to get some food and go back to your place."

"Ha, finding a place to live isn't easy but if you want to give up and go home then we can do that."

"Ugh, you're a jerk, you know that? Fine, we'll keep. I hate that you made it sound like I was a quitter."

He looked over at me and smiled sweetly. I felt butterflies fluttering around in my stomach. As a reaction I put my hand on my tummy. He noticed. _Dammit._

"Everything okay?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah, just uh, hungry." I lied.

"Okay, lets get food then pick this up when we're done."

We stopped at a small cafe and ate a late lunch. We talked about random topics. I learned a lot about him. Simple things just to get to know each other. It felt nice to talk to him. When we finished we got back in the car and kept up with our search. We found an apartment complex right by where the boys had lived. It has hidden behind a neighborhood and park, the same park I took Terror to last night. _How could I have not seen these before?_ We got down and went inside.

A brunette woman, in her early 30's greeted us. "Hi, how can I help you today?"

"Hello. I was wondering if you had an apartment available?"

"Yes, we do. What exactly are you looking for?"

"A one bedroom, perferably downstairs with a washer and dryer."

"Hmm, I believe I may have just the place for you. Right this way." She said leading the way. We walked into an apartment that was beautiful.

"Wow, this is amazzing!" She started giving us a tour.

"As you can see this apartment is a one bedroom, has the washer and dryer you requested and is on the first floor. Our apartments are more like small condos rather than normal size apartments. This was just put on the market this morning. You two are actually the first to view it. We dont get many viewers during the week. We are asking $675 per month. To move in we would need first months resnt as well as last months. We are pet friendly, you will get a key to the pool and gym as well. Do you have any questions?"

"Um, yeah. Why is the rent so low? This is North Hollywood, Im not under the impression things are cheap around here so Im just a little confused. Also, was this a model because it still has some furnishings?"

"We are an independently owned business, technically. You wont find condos or apartments like us anywhere else in LA. The owner of this complex and business wanted to do something to give back to the community and this is what he came up with. When we first opened it was a great opportunity for jobs. We have three offices located just in the complex. That not only employs the realators but receptionist, cleaning people, gardeners, electricions, maintenance people and construction workers. Because of the way he runs things, we are able to price these at such a low cost. We get questions like yours a lot. I promise you that this is not a scam and that we dont up the price of utilities to make more money."

This is too good to be true."

"Ha, yes I've heard that more than a few times. In actualty we aren't perfect. In fact some people find it off putting how close we are to the neighborhood and other apartment complex or how we seem kind of hidden and hard to get to. But we also go through extensive background checks and things like that to make sure you meet our qualifications. This is necessary in order to keep this place low cost and good quality."

"Well then, this is just wonderful. However, I would still like to know about the furnishings."

"Ah, yes. Thank you for reminding me. The couple that lived here before literally just moved out two days ago. They broke their lease, packed up and left. I believe it had to do with the husband's job. They needed to leave quickly and in turn left behind a few things. They said they would be back this weekend to give back the keys and take the rest of their things. I can get you moved in on Monday if you'd like? I'll leave you two alone to discuss this." She then walked out the door.

"She thinks we're a couple," Ronnie said.

"Ha, yeah but is that really new? All day people have been assuming that." I stated

"Nuh uh? How do you know?" he was confused.

"Seriously? One place tried to emphasize the fact it gives two parking spots, another place talked about how the closet was big enough for two, and the place we went to before this one said the bathroom was good for couples! How do you not catch that?"

"Oh, okay. Makes sense. So you gonna get this place? I think you should. Its close by."

"Ha, yeah probably." He couldnt tell how giddy I was inside by the fact he wanted to be close to me.

The lady ame back in and I told her I was interested in renting so she gave me the paperwork and told me to bring it back by tomorrow. We left and I felt extremely happy about the way things had gone. I got to spend the day with Ronnie and find an apartment. _Things were finally falling into place. _


	14. Chapter 14

**_"So what if I can't forget you?  
>I'll burn your name into my throat<br>I'll be the fire that'll catch you  
>What's so good about picking up the pieces?<br>What if I don't even want to"_**

_Who the hell is calling my this early? _"Hello?" I answered, my voice croaking.

"Hi, is this Devanie?" The woman on the other end asked.

"Yes, this is her." _What the hell does this bitch want?_

"Oh great! Well, I just wanted to let you know that I reviewed your application for the apartment you recently applied for, and you were approved!"

"Oh, my god, seriously? Thats fantastic! Thanks so much!"

"You are very welcome. You can come pick up the keys and move in as soon as tomorrow."

"Okay, will do! Once again thank you! Bye." I got up and screamed, "Ah! Oh, my god, oh my god!"

Stina ran out of her room, "What's going on? Everything okay?"

"Yes, everythings great! I got the apartment." I was jumping up and down at this point.

"What apartment?" _Oh, crap, I forgot to tell Stina..._

"Uh, the apartment I applied for a couple days ago and kinda forgot to tell you about." I smiled trying to look innocent.

"What? So you're moving out? Why? You didn't have to." She gave me a sad look.

"I know but I wanted a place of my own plus you and Derek need your alone time."

She hugged me, "Awh thanks but you know you still didnt have to do that." She gave me a stern look before bursting out laughing. "So when do we move you in?"

"Tomorrow!" I squealed and we both started jumping up and down.

We had decided there was too much to do to go back to sleep so we got ready for the day. Since we were up, we also decided the needed to be up as well. Stina and I filled up some water balloons for a 'Water Balloon Wake Up Call'. It had been years since we'd done something like this.

We tiptoed inside. I whispered to Stina, "After this the boys are gonna regret giving us a key." _Muahaha we are so bad._

She laughed, "I'll take Derek and Jacky, you take Mika and Ryan."

"Deal." I was about to walk into Ryan and Mika's room but looked over and saw Ronnie's door cracked open. I couldnt resist, I had to go get him. I told Stina to hold on and I walked into his room.

"Rise and shine sweetheart," I whispered then dropped the balloon directly on his face.

His eyes immediately opened his eyes and shot up. "What the fuck!" He practically screamed.

I shushed him. "Be quiet, you'll wake the others. Now here, take this and lets go get Ryan and Mika.

"What on earth are fucking doing?" He was still a little annoyed.

"Dont ask questions, just follow me." I motioned him toward the door.

I looked at Stina, "Okay on three we go in. 1,2,3!"

"Water Balloon Wake Up Call!" We shouted and threw the balloons.

The guys jumped out of bed and fell onto the floor.

"Fuck!" They yelled in unison. Ronnie and I were dying of laughter. I could hear Stina in the next room laughing equally as hard.

Mika and Ryan looked at each other and then Ryan said, "You guys are dead!"

"Ahh!" I screamed and went toward the bucket we'd brought with us. Stina was right behind us, running from Derek and Jacky. We reached the bucket and started throwing balloons everywhere. It was one huge water balloon fight. Once we ran out of balloons, we were all soaked and the place was a mess.

Clean up was easy, thankfully. Once, we had everything dry, Stina and I made breakfast as a peace offering. We figured it was the least we could do plus we didnt want to give the boys any reason to retaliate at all.

"What was this all about, anyway?" Ryan asked through a mouthful of food.

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot. I got the apartment!"I exclaimed getting happy all over again.

"Thats awesome!" Ronnie jumped up and hugged me.

"Thanks. I got the phone call this morning which is the entire reason we are even up this early. I move in tomorrow and Im gonna need all your guys' help." I gave them all my best sad, puppy dog eyes.

Ronnie answered for all of them, "We'd love to help." Luckily there were no complaints.

"Fantastic! Now, today we get to go shopping!." I was really excited.

"Dude you should get this!"

"No duder, get this!"

"No. I do not need a mini donut maker nor a make your own soda machine." I said shutting down Mika and Ryan's suggestions. The boys had been doing this all damn day. Its like they were my freakin' children! "Why dont you go ask Ronnie and get it for _your_ apartment?"

"We did! He said no." They made sad faces at me. Just then Jacky came up to me holding a popcorn maker with the British flag on it.

I stared at him, "Really Jacky, really?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "What? I thought it was very cultured."

"Devanie!" I heard Derek shout from behind me.

"Derek, if I turn around and see you holding something random and pointless, I will hurt you."

I heard some rustling around then he said, "Okay, you can turn around now!"

I turned to see him holding a black and white salt and pepper shaker. I walked closer to him and noticed a Call Of Duty wall clock hidden behind the rest of shakers. I grabbed it, "Did you do this?"

"Nope, never seen it before." He gave me an innocent smile.

I put my fingers to my head rubbing my temples. "I think you boys have helped me enough. Why dont you guys go find something not too expensive and I'll buy it for you." With that, they took off running. _Finally peace and quiet._

Stina and Ronnie came walking up with our cart full of _useful things._

"Where'd the guys go?" She asked.

"I told them I'd buy them something and they ran away."

"Oh god, okay Im gonna make sure they dont buy the entire toy aisle." She walked off.

I laughed because I knew that is probably where the _grown _men had gone.

"You alright?" Ronnie asked.

"Yes but Im going to kill your band. Better start thinking of new members. Mitch could be your drummer."

"They cant be that bad. What are they doing to you?"

"They keep bringing me pointless fucking appliances and wanting me to get them! They brought me a 60 second hard boiled egg maker, I dont even like eggs!"

He laughed, "They've been doing the same thing to me, I guess they go to you after I say no."

"Im going to kill them."

He put his arms around me. "Haha please dont kill them, I need them. Let's finish up here and go get a drink."

"Fine, but Im beating them later. And yes, a drink sounds fucking amazzing right now. I definitely need one after this."

He laughed once again and we went on with the shopping. _Even with a migraine, this boy knows how to put a smile on my face._

* * *

><p>AN: Well here's the next chapter. Hope everyone enjoyed it and dont worry more drama will be coming very soon! Im sorry for the massive waits between chapters, its really hard to update without my computer :/ Anyways, review if you would like, they make me happy :)


	15. Chapter 15

Moving day was here! I opened my storage to show everyone all the things we would be hauling. I, personally didnt think there was that much in here but some of the others had a different outlook.

"You want us to move all this stuff into your apartment?" Ryan asked me.

"There are 6 of you guys plus Stina and I, so the answer is yes." He acted like it was horrible.

"What about that huge bed?" Mika asked.

"Yes, even the bed. What else am I gonna sleep on? Seriously guys you just moved into a new place, dont act like this is some awful, incomplete-able task. Now come on, lets get to work."

A few hours and a whole lot of complaints later, we were finally finished. I plopped on the couches that were now mine. The last tenets decided not to take them. "Ah, it feels good to sit down." Everyone had collapsed wherever there was room, they all agreed with me using various 'ughs' and grunts. I knew I had worked them hard today. In addition to the couches, I got a few painting/pictures, a toaster, a coffee table, a rug and my favorite item, a dining room set. I have no idea why they didnt take it but Im writing them a thank you letter. I looked around, once again I felt like this was home but this time, it was my own.

The next few days were dedicated to furnishing the place and getting the internet and cable installed. I had also been working every night since I moved in because I needed the money to you know, pay for everything. Needless to say, I was completely and utterly exhausted. _I am going to lay in bed and enjoy my day off._ I had just laid down when my phone rang. _Well so much for that. _It was Stina and I already knew what she wanted before I even answered. Sure enough, she tells me we all have to go out tonight to celebrate and she'd be here in 15. _Sigh._

We went to this bar that had just opened up not too long ago called Angels & Kings. When we walked in, it was like 'BAM'. This was definitely a Hollywood bar/club. In the first 5 minutes we'd been there, I'd seen Jeffree Star, Nikki Six and a Lady Gaga look alike. At least I think she was a look alike. _This was insane._ I took a seat at the bar next to Ronnie.

"Having fun?" He asked.

"Ha, yeah I guess. This place is so Hollywood, Im just not use to this yet."

"You will, then it'll get old." He laughed.

"Yeah, thats probably true." I said then ordered myself a drink. Ronnie had ordered a soda. I looked at him and said playfully, "Still dont drink?"

"Ha, nope. Its just not my thing anymore."

"I understand." I downed my drink, "Well Im gonna at least get a nice buzz going so I can join Stina on the dance floor."

He laughed once again, "You need alcohol to get the courage to dance?"

"Damn straight. Speaking of which I think its kicking in, so I'll see you in a bit." With that I bounced to the dance floor and found Stina. I was actually starting to have a good time. I felt my buzz fading and headed to the bar again.

Ronnie saw me ordering another drink, "Here drink some water too. Dehydration is a bitch."

"Thanks." I chugged the water before getting my Tequila Sunrise. After one of those and two shots, I was dragging poor Ronnie with me to the dance floor. Im not sure why he agreed but I was thankful he did. We were having a really good time and he wasn't a bad dancer. That or I was just really really drunk. They played some old school rock so things slowed down for a bit. He was holding me close and my head was rested on his chest. I looked up at him, his brown eyes showing content. I hoped mine weren't too revealing. It felt like we were finally going to get the moment that was screwed up a few weeks ago. But no, that would have just been too easy because just as we started to lean in, the music picked up and someone had slammed into me causing me to stumble. Thankfully Ronnie was there to catch me. Im positive that with the amount of alcohol in my system, I would have just fell flat on my face. We went back to bar to sit down and hydrate ourselves once again. Then Ronnie got up and went to the bathroom. I turned to my left and the guy sitting next to me looked oddly familiar.

"Josh?" I asked really hoping this was him because if not this was going to be embarrassing.

The guy turned around, "Devanie! Hey, how are you?"

Phew, it was him. "Im good, just here with some friends."

"You spend all week in a bar and here you are spending your only night off in one," he teased.

"I could say the same to you," I teased back.

"Alright, touche." He laughed.

I glanced towards where the restrooms were and say Ronnie was on his way back. I was trying to hurry and finish the conversation so all my attention could be focused on him. When I looked back towards where he had been, he was no where to be found._ Strange. _I kept talking to Josh until Stina came up.

"Sorry to interrupt," She smiled at Josh. "Hey, so we might be leaving in a few so when you see Ronnie let him know, okay?"

"Okay but I have no idea where he went."

"Thats okay just tell him if he comes back to the bar. Well. I'll leave you two alone." She said and winked at him. _Ugh, Stina. Its not like that._

I excused myself from the conversation with Josh. I wanted to go find out where Ronnie had run off too. I was walking around when I passed a lounge area where the curtain was drawn. I suddenly got this sickening feeling in my stomach. I opened them up to find Ronnie sitting on a couch with none other than Lexus. She was straddling his lap and it looked like I had just interrupted a kiss or something. "Oh, wow...okay then." I stood there shocked.

Lexus turned to look at me, "Helloooooo theeeere." She giggled, obviously drunk.

I looked at Ronnie, tears almost forming in my eyes. He didnt say a damn thing. "Jerk." I mumbled as I ran in the opposite direction. I grabbed a drink out of someone's hand and poured it down my throat. It tasted like a Long Island which meant it was going to fuck me up in a few minutes. I did this two more times, I didnt want to go back to the bar and deal with Josh. I stumbled into a person, I looked up and it was Ronnie.

"Hey, you alright?"

"What the hell do you care? Go run back to your band whore, seemed like you two were having a nice fucking time before I interrupted." I shoved him off and continued walking towards the door to leave.

"Hey, wait!" He yelled after me. When I refused to stop, he stood in front of me. "What the hell is your problem? And what the hell happened to Mr. Tall, dark and whatever. You didnt hesitate to replace me seconds after I went to the bathroom!."

"What are you talking about? We were just talking. You know what, I dont need to explain myself to you." I started walking again.

"Did you ever think Lexus and I were just talking?"

"She was fucking on top of you! I didnt know you needed to straddle a guy to have a conversation! You're an ass Ronnie, go to hell!" I successfully made it to the door this time. I caught a cab home and texted Stina saying I had to leave because I wasn't feeling well.

I got into my apartment and threw my bag at the wall. _That asshole. How could he fucking do that to me? And with her! He's just like every other rockstar looking for an easy lay. Well fuck him. _I went to go shower this night off me. Not ten minutes after getting out I heard a knock at my door. I noticed my phone had a missed call from Stina so I figured it was her. I yelled, "Come in!" I was in front of the mirror brushing my hair. When I looked up to see the person staring back at me, it wasn't Stina.

"What are you doing here, _Ronnie._"

"Im sorry."

"Save it. You're the same rockstar you were before you went to prison. The only difference is, you're sober now." I had to look down when I said that because I couldnt take to see the pain I knew I must have caused with those words. I saw his shoes start to walk away and I thought that was it.

He came back though and grabbed my shoulders. "Look at me, Im so sorry for what I did tonight. When I came back from the bathroom and saw you talking to your boss, I got jealous and upset. Then I bumped into Lexus and she took me into the lounge. We weren't doing anything though, you have to believe that. I...I, uh, love you."

My heart stopped and tears started falling, "You what? No, thats, thats impossible."

He laughed, "Why? And please stop crying." He wiped the tears away.

"Because we barely know each other, because you're you, because you're a fucking rockstar and Im kinda just...not."

He just stared into my eyes and I knew this was going to be it. He kissed me. It was the most incredible kiss ever known to man. "Wow," I breathed.

"Amazzing huh?" He said confidently.

I hit him, "Shh, you're ruining the moment." I pulled him in for another kiss. We continued this along with other things for the rest of the night._ He was mine and I was his..._

* * *

><p>AN: So they are finally together! But the drama doesnt stop here, its only getting started! Review and let me know what you think :)


	16. Chapter 16

I awoke to arms wrapped around me, only this time I never wanted them to let me go. I thought back to last night and had he not still been in my bed with me, I'da thought it was all a dream. I looked up at him, he was so adorable when he slept. _How are we going to tell everyone?_ I considered our options, its not like anyone would be surprised. I scooted up a little bit and grabbed my phone. I snapped a picture and hit send to all our friends. This seemed the most efficient way to go about this. Not two minutes had passed before my phone was vibrating. I got out of bed to answer the call.

"Hel-" I couldnt even finish the sentence.

"OH. MY. GOD! I cant believe this! Its about damn time! Ahh! Im so happy for you!" Stina was practically screaming in my ear.

"Haha, calm down Stina, you're more excited than I am!"

"What! Can you blame me? After last night, I never thought you two would speak again!"

"Yeah, last night was pretty bad, well the beginning anyway." I smiled to myself.

"Oh, you have to tell me all about it later!" She squealed.

"Ha, okay deal." We said our byes and I went back to bed.

...

The next couple of days were uneventful. I was falling back into my routine. Being with Ronnie was absolutely incredible. The guys loved to give us shit about being in the lovey dovey phase but it was always in good fun.

I said goodbye to him as I was headed off to work. "Bye, my love."

"Bye babe." He said kissing me.

We did this for several minutes until Ryan cleared his throat, "Ahem, guys you are bordering insane." He laughed.

I blushed, "Okay really leaving this time." I gave Ronnie one last kiss and headed out the door.

I was always so happy when I got to work these days. It was having a positive effect on my tips. _I_ _could get use to this_. I was working until close tonight, which meant it was going to be a looooong night. Thankfully, Stina dragged the boys out so I wouldnt be lonely.

"Hey guys! Thanks for coming in." I smiled at them.

"No problem girl, we love keeping you company. Now hit me!" She said laughing.

I laughed back at her and gave everyone their usual, including Ronnie's usual water. "How was your day, babe?"

He smiled at me. "Good, just couldnt stay away from you."

"I knew it. Im irresistable," I smirked at him. _I love this boy._

Time was flying by, the night was almost over when I noticed some chick chatting up with Ronnie. I squinted but it was too dark to tell who it was.

Carissa came up behind me, "Its Lexus."

I whirled around, "Excuse me?"

"She's the one talking to your man. Im sure of it, my slut radar is going off."

I felt my eyes narrow, "Thanks, Im gonna go see if she needs a drink," I added under my breath, "to choke on."

"Hi! What can I get you?" My tone was nice but my eyes held the fire.

She looked at me like she was sizing me up. _I dont think she remembers me from last time. Figures. This bitch was probably too drunk at the time._

"Give me two shots of whatever it is you might be good at making."

_Poison?_ "Coming right up." I was making her shots and I couldnt help but over hear that bitch's whiney voice.

"Ronnie, when are we going to go out? We never hang out anymore. Take this shot with me and we'll have a blast tonight. Come on, please?"

"We never really hung out in the first place and I dont drink, Lexus."

_She needed to back off my man, right now. _"Here you go." I set them down.

"She looked at Ronnie, "One last chance."

"No."

"Fine, fine buzzkill." She took the shots then looked at me, "Hmm, I've had better. Give me a jack and coke."

"No problem." I turned to Ronnie, he was staring at his glass. "Babe," he looked up and I kissed him. "I love you," I said before making Lexus' drink.

The look on her face was priceless. "Is that your girlfriend?" She asked, obviously shocked.

He was smiling big, "Yeah. Yeah, she is."

I handed her the drink and she stormed off. _Take that, whore._

I turned back to face Ronnie. He had a smirk on his face.

What?" I asked innocently.

"You're evil." He laughed.

"I simply gave me boyfriend a kiss. Not my fault she didnt like it." It was my turn to laugh.

He just gave me a look.

"Alright, I dont like the bitch but can you blame me? Plus, its not like you were really enjoying her company."

"Ha, okay good point."

I leaned in to give him a quick kiss when I heard someone clear their throat. I looked behind me to find Josh glaring at me.

"Back room. Now." Was all he said before turning back to leave.

I followed, wondering what this could be about. Once in the back room, I asked "Whats this about?"

"This is about you not doing your job. I dont pay you to makeout with your boyfriend. Either control yourself or keep it out of my bar. Your relationship should stop at the door where it belongs." His eyes were giving me daggers.

"Woah, what? This is about Ronnie?" I was even more confused now. Josh never had a problem with my friends coming to visit me as long as they bought some drinks and didnt distract me too much._ What the hell?_

"No, its about how unprofessional you are acting. I wont tolerate this anymore. You're suspended for one week. Now get out of my bar." He finished and walked away before I could argue.

I was so pissed I was shaking. I walked back out to where Ronnie was sitting and said, "We need to leave, now."

I kept moving towards the door not waiting for a response. When he finally caught up to me I was already in tears.

He took one look at me and I saw his expression change, "What happened in there?"

"Nothing, Josh is just an ass and suspended me for a fucking week. Im pissed, I wanna go home."

"Okay," was all he said before he opened the door for me and drove me back to my apartment.

When we got to my place, I told Ronnie he could stay here for the night. He asked if I wanted to talk about it but I said no. I wasn't much in the talking mood at that point. I took a quick shower before heading to bed. I could tell Ronnie was hesitant to put his arms around me, like we normally sleep, for fear of upsetting me more. I sighed. "I want you to hold me, please?"

He looked down at me, nodded his head and did what I had asked. "I love you." He murmured to me.

"And I love you." I whispered back.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay I am back! Thanks so much for all the reviews and adds to your favorites. It really meant alot to me to see all those even though I couldnt update. You readers are the best! Thanks for sticking with me, it means so much to me. Im sorry this is kinda bad :/ Its hard to get back into writing when you haven't done it for so long. But I will continue and update more often!


	17. Chapter 17

"Uh, babe... Are you okay?" Ronnie asked looking at me puzzled.

I had been pacing back and forth since he got in the shower. "Yes. Im fine." I hadn't been to work in 4 days and I was dying from lack of productivity. Everyone kept telling me to treat it like a vacation but after 4 days of doing nothing, you start to lose it. Stina had been working all this week and the boys started meeting with producers from Epitaph. Which basically left me alone, bored and broke. _Ugh I hate this._

"You sure? Why dont you come to the studio with us today? We're only suppose to do a quick photo shoot then we can head to beach. Sound good?" He was smiling at me now. _I loved that smile._

I sighed. He was taking pity on me and I was desperate enough to take it. "Okay." I agreed and got ready.

...

As soon as we got there, the boys were whisked away into wardobe, hair and makeup. I mostly just tried to stay out of the way. When Ronnie was getting his hair made up, I took this as a oppertunity to talk with him. We fell into one of our ridiculous conversations until the hair lady got irritated with him moving due to laughter.

"Do you mind not distracting my client until after I finish. At the rate you are going, I'll never finish this in time." She snapped at me.

"Oh, its-" Ronnie started before I cut him off.

"Yeah. Fine." I made my tone match my aggravation for her then turned to Ronnie. "I'll be out in the hall when you finish."

_Bitch. This is exactly why I dont like coming to these things. Stupid bitch. If she wasn't working for the label, I would've hit her for talking to me that way. I dont care who you are or what your job is, you DO NOT talk to me like that. Grr..._ I was so wrapped up in my angry rant in my mind I didnt hear Brett sit down next to me.

"Try not to take it so personal. She has a thing for the musicians she styles and Ronnie happens to be her favorite." Brett said to me.

I looked at him, confused for a second. "Thanks, I think? I guess it is personal though, since Im his girlfriend."

"Ah, yes. I thought you looked familiar. Ronnie has told all of us so much about you, even before you guys were dating." He nudged me and laughed.

I couldnt help but laugh with him. "Really?" I asked.

"Ha, yes. Im Brett, by the way." He held out his hand.

I shook it, "Devanie. In case you didnt already know."

He laughed again. We started chatting about music and how he got in the business. Also, about how much he loves Ronnie and the rest of FIR. When the guys finally came out, we all went into the shooting room. Everything seemed to be set up but something felt off. I couldnt figure it out though. _Hmm..._

A girl came running up to Brett. I thought maybe she was one of the models but once I saw what she looked like I immediately ruled that out. She was about 5'2 with dirty blond hair up in a bun. She had on jeans and a Batman Tshirt with a clipboard and pencil in her hand. I guessed she must have been an intern of some sort.

"The photographer hasn't shown up yet..." The girl said. I could hear the worry in her tone, as if she feared she would be held responsible for this mishap.

"I see. Have you tried his cell?" Brett remained calm.

"Ye...yes." The girl stammered.

"Alright. Well, I will give him a call myself. In the mean time, go look to see if there are any other photographers in the building today."

"Im on it, sir." She said and walked away very quickly.

"Oh, and Stacey," The girl turned around. "This wasnt your fault, relax!" Brett smiled at her.

She gave him a small smile and half heartedly laughed. "Yes sir, thank you."

Ronnie came up to me while Brett was on the phone. "You should take our pictures."

I looked at him almost in horror. "What? Me? Noooooo." I laughed awkwardly.

"Why not? We already know you've got talent."

"No, you and those boys _think _I have talent. Yes, I can snap a few pictures of objects but its nothing special." I argued.

"You're something special." He leaned in to kiss me. "Now, lets go talk to Brett about it." He practically dragged me off in that direction.

As soon as we got up to him he hung up the phone. "Well, it looks like our photographer had a mixup and didnt realize he was double booked today. He's at a wedding in New Jersey. If Stacey doesnt find someone, we're going to have to postpone this shoot." Brett was obviously not happy about this.

"Devanie can do it. She takes amazzing pictures." Ronnie said.

Brett's eyes got wide and he looked at me. "Is this true?"

"Oh, no. He's just saying that because Im his girlfriend, dont listen to him." I said in my defense.

"Dont listen to _her_. Here," he said reaching in my bag and pulling out my camera. "look at these."

"Ronnie!" I exclaimed. _I was going to hurt him later._

"Wow, these are pretty good! Alright kid, lets see what you've got." Brett said while directing me towards the center of the room where the camera stand was set up.

"No, really...I cant do this." I fought back.

He stopped, grabbed my shoulders and looked me in the eyes, "Yes, you can. I believe in you."

I nodded and swallowed hard. I put the camera on the stand, thankfully it fit. Brett started positioning the guys and I started shooting. _Oh boy...I cant believe Im really doing this._

...

"Ronnie, you've got yourself a keeper! Pretty and talented, dont mess this up!" Brett laughed.

We were all looking through the pictures I had just taken. It had actually been really fun once I loosened up a bit. Apparently I had a 'natural talent' for photography. _Huh, who would've thought? _The guys were picking out the ones they liked best to use for the promotional stuff on the Epitaph website. Brett also said that he'd send some to different magazines to see if they wanted to use them. If so, I get the money for it. It was kind of cool to be doing all of this.

As soon as we were done and heading out, Brett caught up with us once more. He offered me a part time position as a photographer for Epitaph. I agreed since the boys basically said they'd disown me otherwise. I guess, all in all, today had been a pretty good day. I looked over at Ronnie who was smirking at me. "What?"

"I told you so." He laughed then kissed me.

A/N: Okay so I feel like this is a filler. But its important for the rest of the story! Which is turning out a lot longer than I had originally expected it to be... Hopefully I can keep it under 25 chapters. Anyways, comment and tell me what you think :)


	18. Important Notice

Okay, I know its been forever and I know I said I'd update more and I fully intented to do that. However, a few weeks ago Fanfiction deleted my story for no fucking reason and it kinda pissed me off especially since I dont have that story backed up on this computer. So, now Im just not sure if I wanna continue on this site. I have an account on wattpad and might just upload the rest of the story on there. Tell me what you guys think. I do this for myself and now for my readers. I never want to let you guys down so let me know if you'd be willing to switch to a different site with me. Thanks for understanding and sticking with me.


End file.
